Maximum Ride's Tragedy
by SunAlice29
Summary: After surviving a lot of you-know-what-they-are "tragedies", Max is now facing her new life as an adult, marrying her perfect other half and planning to live safely in the certified new-unenhanced world. But it's really too good to be true. After 5 years, tragic past came chasing her again into deep abyss of horrifying resurrection. Contains Fax, Mylan, and Eggy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction of a Maximum Ride series. This will take turn after the ANGEL book. Nothing like the NEVERMORE here.**

**WARNING:**

**This can contain scenes that are out of your expectations and may hate me for reasons. But buckle up and enjoy the ride.**

**Contains:**

**Max-Fang**

**Ella-Iggy**

**Note: I do not own Maximum Ride series. it's James Patterson's**

*Max's POV*

This was it. This was really it. My dreams were all coming true. Being with the one's I love, with Fang beside me, and in a place together with the whole flock: me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, my mom, Dr. Valencia Martinez, and my half-sister Ella.

This day was a very special day for me. After fighting the whitecoats, the cretinous DNA mingling bonkers, and a very long leading of the Gen 77 kids, I couldn't picture what my future would be. But here I was now, a 20 year-old bird kid, in my wedding gown, to be married to my perfect other half. 5 years seemed to be like forever. I thought I was going to die in that war. The war between the Gen 77 kids and I.

Painful memories came rushing back to me. I had experienced terrible happenings in my life. it was dark and tragic. my past seemed to be the last thing I wanted to visit again. A tear rolled down my cheek. Seemed like my being stoic couldn't really do anything when so much pain crushed my heart. Cause I rarely cried. But now, my tear ducts kind of like, had its own life.

"Max?"Someone called. I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and turned around, seeing Nudge in her wonderful dress. "Is everything okay?"She asked. Maybe she heard me sniffling awhile ago.

"Yeah, of course. What will be not okay?"I smiled at her, giving the most effective fake smile I'd ever constructed. Being the flock leader,(well, taken over by Angel, and taken over by me again), is a hard work. I needed to look strong for the flock even if I were dying a lot inside. They needed to see me strong.

"I know something is up."Nudge said, giving me the puppy dog look that sometimes I thought of her ability to deceive people. "What is it, Max?"

Now, it was gone. "Well, I was having bad memory attack."I uttered, wanting to slap myself badly for being such a rattle mouth.

"Max, it's not your fault."

"No, it's not that."I frowned and sat in front of my dresser, looking at my well-made up face. So totally unlike me. "It's just too painful to forget."I sighed, feeling depressed as ever. Nudge put her hands on my shoulder, leaving warmth as she smiled at me at the mirror.

"Anyway, it's already past and it's your wedding now and nothing else matters."She hugged me and left.

*Flashback 5 years ago*

It seems like the whitecoats were finally out of the picture and it was just me and the Gen 77 kids with Dylan by my side. Dr. Hans was dead so the Germany thing didn't really happen and Dylan respected me. He loved me all by his heart and he was willing to die for me. I was still not admitting what my feelings for him were. The world was so messed up and Fang was back and it really confused me. Like, Fang left me and Dylan didn't. I couldn't choose. You know I couldn't.

The whitecoats were losers. They thought the Gen 77 kids could be the future. But they were wrong. As always. They were just too full of themselves and thought they can be the savior of this planet. One day, I was woken up with the kids I was leading breaking in my house.

The flock and I stormed out of our rooms and headed to the busted full-of-enhanced-beings living room.

"What's the problem?"I snapped groggily, still a bit shaken up. There were more outside. And when I said more, you will think about, a gazillion of them. "Georgie, what is it?"I asked the oldest of them. (I knew because she had the oldest face. She even looked older than me. But who exactly knew?)

"Max, yesterday, a bunch of kids suddenly had this some kind of unusual mark."Georgie said, causing my brows to knit. "It started yesterday. On me."She zipped her track suit down to her chest and showed me her neck. I gasped, louder than I planned.

"Ohmygod."I muttered and looked at Angel, my mind reading baby, then at Nudge, then at Iggy, who was supposed to be at the boys' house just around our perimeter but rather, he stayed here just in case Ella visited. Yeah, that's right, Ella, my half-sister. Since the hypnotizing of the Doomsday group, they became closer and suddenly, they already felt themselves falling in love with each other. As simple a s that. "Guys?"

"Didn't think it would happen."Nudge said, open-mouthed. A miracle that that was the only sentence she had said.

The Gen 77 kids were oblivious of what those numbers meant. I guess the whitecoats didn't really think they'd have. Well, I did too. Cause so far, my neck was date-free.

"Me neither."Angel muttered.

"What's happening?"Iggy asked. Oh, I still always forgot that he was blind.

"Iggy, they're already marked." I whispered to him so the Gen 77 kids wouldn't panic. But then I wished Angel had just done it mentally.

"Marked?!"Georgie exclaimed. God, I forgot she had a golden hearing. "What do you mean marked?"

"Can you think of something that can pertain to those numbers, Georgie?"I asked, letting her figure it all out by herself. She shook her head. Well, another defect. They weren't as intelligent as us. But anyway, I didn't expect them to think. Living a life that's too good to be true can make you full of it. "It's a date."I bit my lip, as I watch them think it over. I think the others already got it, seeing their shocked faces.

"For what?" "Like a tattoo?" They buzzed and buzzed until I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT IT!"I shouted to get their attention. I was their leader. I had every right to shout at them. "It's an end date, okay? An expiration. Everything those whitecoats made has them. I've seen them. I even watched my brother die because of it."I could see angry faces, and suddenly, the room busted with noise again. I closed my eyes tightly, holding back the stinging tears until I couldn't take it anymore and scurried off to my room, sitting on the floor in the corner and sobbed. I sobbed as I remembered the day when Ari died. He was Eraserfied, yes. He always tried to kill me, yes. But he had helped us get away when I knew for myself that we couldn't and he would always be my brother even if he connected me to Jeb. Jeb was one of the whitecoats that I loathed then he took us away from the school, then disappeared and again, it turned out that he was experimenting on us, doing tests. I didn't care what those tests were for. The point is, he was a deranged nutjob traitor.

I wiped my tears and got up to stare outside the window. How lovely. The world was partially destroyed. There were no trees , at least for now, cause I'd already told the remaining people that survived the "apocalypse" to help each other rebuild the broken shelter. Fang also helped, by sending messages and creating stuffs in his blog. Wondering if there was still technology? Why yes, my friend, everything the science had left remained. Only the living things were destroyed: the forests, the atmosphere, the water streams, all. Where were we getting foods, you ask? well, other people that were not hypnotized by the doomsday group sort of, had a back up plan. they saved seeds, took care of the animals, and constructed an underground water system, that I still doubted on how they made it all through. I'm also thanking the bright-but-not-evil scientists who invented an advanced water purifier that is up to its 777th stage. Even I was fascinated of how people really evolved (not enhanced, by the way).

Thank God, everyone just agreed and became eager to get back on their easy life. The others were already happy on where they were. While me, Maximum Ride, the leader of the flock and Gen 77 kids, didn't have any escape area anymore. The trees where I always went when I was upset you-know what-happened-to-them and became just trashes that littered the forests. Oh, if you could only see it, you would rather just die.

*Flashback ends*

I looked myself deeply in the mirror. Everybody said I was beautiful. But I doubted it. Sometimes when I looked in the mirror, the eraser-Max would appear in front of me again, causing me to go in hysteria and be paranoid again.

"Max."Mom called, ripping my thoughts from me. "It's about time."She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**ohmygosh I can't believe I'm doing this to Max! But anyway, this is the chapter 2.**

I stood up and got my bouquet of white roses, freshly picked from Angel's garden.

"You're so beautiful, Max."Mom hugged me, her eyes teary. Then, my bridesmaid came in, Ella.

"Hi Max! You ready?"She said, getting behind me to lift my long long long bridal tail or whatever it's called. "Max, are you wearing converse?"She asked, pulling my gown up.

"Hey!"I complained with a snicker.

"Just wait 'til Nudge knows about this."

And great! The odds were in my favor. "Know what?"Nudge came in.

"She's wearing converse, Nudge."

"On a wedding?!"Nudge exclaimed, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "No way, Max."

I glared at Ella and she gave me a wrinkle-nose smile. "Listen, Nudge, If I want to wear converse in MY wedding, "I emphasized the "my". "I will wear converse in my wedding. All clear?"I looked at her with the I-will-do-what-I-want-cause-I'm-the-leader stare. As much as I hated getting into her "fashion way", I hated wearing heels. As in.

She rolled her eyes and muttered "fine" and fixed my hair, made some fast retouch of the make-up. I hated it when I watched my flock grow, my babies grow, and they suddenly just shot right past my height! Nudge was now taller than me. Add the heels up and she's towering over me. And she's 16! Gazzy's almost my height now at 14.

I you're thinking that 5 years is already enough to move on about what had happened, well, think again, 'cause, up until now, I still woke up screaming, dreaming about erasers chasing us, my flock being kidnapped by the whitecoats, and most painfully, the death of my supposed to be perfect other half. Until now, I blamed myself for it, crying at random times. Even if I was getting married now, I always remembered our kisses, his warmth, his hugs, our flights, and the moments when we were together. But I made the most stupid mistake and got him killed. He died because of me, of my stupidity. It was 5 years ago already but it still felt fresh whenever I remembered him. Every night, cold nostalgia chilled me to the bone, reminding me that he would never come back. Never ever.

"It's okay, Max."Angel smiled at me as she passed to go in line for the entourage. I smiled back sadly, memories still playing, killing me every time. Everyone was telling me that it was okay, that it wasn't my fault, but they didn't know the whole story. They didn't know what the stupid act was. They were evacuating people and were oblivious on what was happening in the fight.

As we got out of the room, I saw the cretinous creature I least expected to see here. The fricking traitor.

He smiled at me, the sides of his eyes wrinkling. "Max, I can't believe to see you actually getting married."

I stared him down."Only because you and your bloody friends all thought I was going to die before I can even imprint on someone."I said through gritted teeth, totally holding back my rage for my wedding's sake. He's totally ruining my already ruined day. "And I noticed you're still alive?"

"Max, I'm sorry. Can we just forget the past and get on with your wedding? I know it's going to be amazing."He smiled again. I see he got a little bit old with the gray hair and wrinkled face.

"Wow."I snickered snidely. "It's a surprise to hear that coming from you given that you actually wanted me to BREED at my teenage years. You almost took my childhood years. Oh, YOU took all my life."I glared at him, not even blinking. "Remember when you risked our lives for the sake of a stupid experiment?!"I snapped, blood rushing to my cheeks from rage. Mom touched my arm. "Mom, why is he even here? And where in the depths of hell did you find him?"Jeb looked hurt, his eyes turning glassy.

"He's still your father, Max."Mom whispered to me. "It would be nice if both of us were by your side during your wedding."

_I don't have a father. _I thought, but pulled back. It would hurt my mom. She and Jeb both decided to CREATE me. It might be a thorn for her if I push away her partner, right? But what did I care? Jeb was just a jerk of a father.

"Yeah, Max. And I wanna be here for you."Jeb's cursed voice said.

_What if I don't?_ I thought. _Is he trying to take over my life again?_ And I wished Angel were here beside me to tell me if he was telling the truth or if he's blabbering worthless words again. I wanna say floccinaucinihilipilification to his face when he spoke. Look it up, you'll learn something.

"Fine. Do whatever you want except ruining my wedding."I rolled my eyes. I was so confident that everything was already okay and nothing could conquer the world right now. Everything was already in control and if this Jeb was gonna try to take over again, I'd kill him myself.

The wedding planner was already here, barking orders. (hey, at least half of the world's population survived the apocalypse. If not, I wouldn't be having Riley now and my wedding's gonna be a mess.)

"Max, hold daddy's arm now we-"Riley tried to say but I cut her.

"Dude, no!"I protested. I didn't even want him to be here much less touch him. "Are you bonkers? And he's not my dad!"I snapped but suddenly regretted it. Now guilt trips came with silence. "Fine!"I groaned and held Jeb's arm, catching a glance of his hurt my face. Part of me was sorry for him. Part of me was relieved to see him hurt. Now even I didn't know myself anymore.

The music played. It's angelic notes came overwhelming me, putting me in between of my bad memories again.  
The memory of my supposed to be perfect other half was still crystal clear. How could it not? I dreamed about it every night, leaving me screaming my wake and be covered in sweat.

*Flashback 5 years ago*

I was there, fighting to death with the kids I was leading, the Gen 77 kids. They were so mad to know about their date, their expiration. They said we were just scaring the hell out of them. So just like that, they wanted a new leader. They wanted to eliminate me. And remember, it was hard to even survive. They were enhanced. We only had wings and a little strength. I was thinking I would never win.  
How they got mad, you ask? Well it turned out that their date appeared 3 days before their expiration. Again, another defect.  
When a lot of their population were expired, the remaining kids thought that we wanted to eradicate their race and that we were poisoning them. they were no longer believing in me. I was no longer their leader. I was already their enemy.

Their new leader and I fought. And he's damn strong and fast. Yes, faster than me.  
I tried to punch every side of him but he either dodged it, or blocked it.

"Is that the best you can do, leader?"He smirked. He was around Nudge's age. He had spiky brown hair and green eyes but he was really buff. It didn't suit his young face.

It was an insult for me. Well, a leader's got to be the strongest, right? But I wasn't. I knew for myself that I couldn't win.

He punched me in my stomach. sending me to release a satisfying "oof". I curled in the sandy ground, wincing in pain. I coughed and blood dripped from my mouth. That really hurt. It was like, someone had a mallet and hit me in my tummy. I was vulnerable. No one was here to help me. It was like, in video games, that you go level by level. After surviving the others, I lost a lot of my energy. This was the last level of my game, and my life line was already low.

I forced myself to stand, knees first. I ducked, hand on my stomach. If this fight were animated, I would have star circling my head. I looked at my opponent, searching for weak points and defects. The fire around us that the boy before him made was the only light we had. I closed one eye, still wincing in pain. I couldn't think of a way to defeat him. He wasn't like wonderboy, the boy that I fought with in front of the itex director, and that couldn't process the fast movements. He wasn't like the fly boys that you just had to kick in the lower back. He was strong like an eraser and fast and agile.

He walked near me, sneer on his face, confident that he could kill me. I tried to kick him in his gut, but I wasn't fast enough to jump when he got a hold of my foot. He turned around, faster and faster, whirling me around. It made me dizzy and my stomach churned. My hair was whipping around me. Then he let go of me, sending me flying without control. I was too dizzy to fly. I opened my wings and it caught the air, pulling me to a stop, making me glide on the sand. I couldn't stand. The world was going in circles. Again, he walked toward me. He held the front of my shirt and threw me to our battlefield.

"Fight!"He shouted in his teenagey voice. I stood up, steadying my stance. I got back on thinking of how to defeat him.

He was about to attack again when a familiar voice called me. "Max!"

**Cliff hangers. Guess who it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Dylan. He swooped over buffboy, causing him to go out of balance.  
"Max! I thought…"Dylan hugged me and lifted my face, checking if I had any injuries. "Are you okay,Max? Does something hurt?"

"I'm fine, Dylan."I murmured, but I knew he wasn't believing anything I was saying. He knew me too well.

"Well, well, well."Buffboy said. "Max's boyfriend finally came as her knight in shining armor."He smirked.

"How dare you hurt Max!"Dylan growled, anger in his turquoise eyes.

"Dylan."I said. "It's my fight. It's mine."I looked at him intently. I was the leader. I would rather risk my life than his.

"No way, Maximum."Dylan insisted. It becomes serious when he says my whole name. "I was cre-"

"Created to love me, I know."I sighed, "But this isn't about me anymore. It's about the whole flock. If I was killed, the world would fall to pieces again."

Then he cupped my face and kissed me. His warm lips warmed mine, giving me hope. I gave him the _standby_ look and he backed off.

I let go and faced Buffboy. "Sweet."He smirked. "A goodbye kiss."

He tried to swipe me but thank God I dodged it as I jumped upward then kicked the back of his head. I landed and gave him round the house kick, making him move backwards. But he didn't even wince. What do I expect? He had buffed muscles that were rock hard. What were his flaws? He couldn't be perfect. Well, he wasn't cause those muscles didn't fit him.

Then it struck me. Bingo.

I put all of my strength on my fist and punched him hard on his face. I heard a satisfying crunch then he fell down. That was probably his nose. Or lip. Or whatever I didn't care.

"Way to go, Max!"Dylan cheered. That was it! His face was his weak spot! His face wasn't buffed up and wasn't rock hard!

I went near him and looked at his bloody face. "Gotcha."I sneered at him. He couldn't get up. Well, he was just a kid after all.

"You did it, Max!"Dylan hugged me. "Finally, it's finished." Then, he looked up and pushed me hard to the side. I fell two feet from him.

Buffboy managed to get up and was now fighting with Dylan. The two dodged each attacks until I screamed in pain.

"Dylan! Help"I held my head and curled into a ball tightly. This was the worst headache I'd ever had in history! I thought when the whitecoats disappeared together with the voice, these headaches would go away. But why did it come back? Why now? I needed myself to fight.  
My eyes were already aching because I shut them tightly.

"Max? What's happening?"Dylan ran to me, shaking my arm. Then I heard a crunching sound and Dylan wailed in pain. Oh, God, he got distracted because of me and that gave Buffboy an opportunity! Damn it! I was stupid! That was stupid! I shouldn't have called him!

"Dylan!"I managed to say, getting up with all my might as I fought against my headache. I opened an eye and saw him crouched on the ground, holding his body and Buffboy was walking near him. I rubbed my temples with my two fingers and stood up weakly.

"Stop!"I shrieked. He was about to kick Dylan's neck. I was sure his ribs were broken and a slight movement can make it worse. It was bad enough to get him killed. It was a fatal situation. "You're supposed to fight me, not him! I'm your opponent!"My mind seared in pain as my blood pressure rose in anger. I clenched my fists.

"You lose, Max."Buffboy said as he walked near me.

"Don't say finished words yet, Buffboy. I'm still standing."I spat back and breathed deeply. Somehow, it lessened my pain. Or was it the adrenaline?

Then I laid my eyes on Dylan. He wasn't moving. And his chest... Oh no. He wasn't breathing anymore!

"Dylan!"My anger flared. I locked my eyes on Buffboy, hatred covered my eyes.

"Lover boy's dead, Max."Buffboy cackled evilly. "Too bad for you."

I screamed and ran to him, full of rage and hatred. "Shut up!"I bellowed, fist ready to smash his already messed up face. He tried to thrash me but I was quicker to dodge it. He couldn't see me well because his face was sore and ballooned up. I clapped his ears hard with my two hands and he dropped down to his knees, screaming his lungs out.  
I was too mad to taunt. To shout at him. To curse him. I was too mad that all I wanted to do was stare at him as he cried in pain. But his age didn't matter to me anymore. I was shaking in rage.

"You'll die soon, Max."He looked at me. "Just wait for it."

I walked briskly to him and twisted his neck. Just like that, he fell to the ground. He was dead. I won the war.

But I wasn't happy about it. Dylan-

"Dylan, talk to me."I slapped his face repeatedly and put it on my lap. "Dylan, please don't leave me."Tears stung my eyes and it didn't take time to flood my eyes. I was hurt. Too hurt to see him like this.

"Max..."He called weakly, his voice husky. He looked pale and cold. It was getting dark. The fire that became a source of light was dying. And so was Dylan. And so was my night.

"Dylan! Thank God!"I hugged his head.

"I'm okay,Max."He said. It was the first true lie that I'd ever heard him to say. He was damn honest. So honest that I even compared him to Fang. Fang was my best friend, my soul mate, until he left me, leaving me so lonely. Dylan never left me. Didn't hurt me. He stayed by my side.

"Dylan, stay with me, okay? Stay with me."I cried. "Don't worry. Mom will fix you. I'll go-"

"No."He whispered. "Don't leave me alone, Max."

"I won't. I'll just-"

"I don't wanna die without you by my side."He said and held my hand. "I wanna cherish the last moments of my life with you."

"Dylan!"I hissed. "Don't say that! You will not die, you understand me?"

Dylan gave me a weak smile.

"You shameless cretin!"I cried. "You even have the guts to smile?! I love you, Dylan!"My tears streamed down my face. It was the first time I'd said that. I'd never admitted my feelings before. My life was already full of things that I had to do and I didn't have time to even notice.

"I'm sorry to hear that."He said softly.

"What?"

"I'm dying, Max. We both know it. It's just a matter of time before I lose my breath."

I cried harder as I heard him say those words. "Don't say that."I tried to say but I couldn't because of my sorrow.

"Fang loves you very much. I'm still thankful he's there to take care of you."

"Damn it, Dylan! Fang's my past!"

He inhaled sharply. "History repeats... itself, M-max."He looked at me with half closed eyes. "He's your... p-perfect other half."He said slowly.  
I just sat here, crying as I listened to what he was saying.  
"Shshhh. Stop crying."He breathed difficultly. "Destiny declared that you're... right for each... other." Then I heard familiar flutters of wings nearby. I turned my head and saw silhouettes of bird kids. My flock was here.  
They landed a few feet from us and walked toward us slowly. I looked back at Dylan. He had closed his eyes. Tears streamed down from my eyes again, falling straight to his face. I couldn't breathe. I watched as his chest rose slowly as he inhaled difficultly.  
Dylan gave my hand a weak squeeze. "It's nice to die with friends beside you."He said breathlessly, struggling to keep himself from chopping his sentence. I felt Nudge and Fang sit by my side. "And of course... with you."He smiled weakly. This jerk. He still had the strength to smile even if he knew that he would die. "Be strong and..."He gasped for breath. "Always remember... I love you... Maximum."Then his hand let go of my mine. It took me seconds before I realized what had happened. My tears went back to my eyes again like a flowing river. I bent down and kissed him for the last time. I hugged Fang and cried on his chest.  
He put a protective arm around me and leaned his cheek on my head. Then, the sun lighted us. It was already dawn. I could see the rays showing the shape of the tree-less mountains. The sky had some thin clouds and disappearing stars.

*Flashback ends*

**End of chapter 3. Oh, God. I don't know if I was doing the right thing. Please help me find what my mistakes are by giving me review. You can PM me too or be friends in Facebook. Thanks. I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter 4. Well, I like weddings very much. Lol. And maybe, just maybe, I would put a lot of POV's from all of the characters. Please enjoy.**

*Angel's POV*

It was Max's wedding! I couldn't believe it! I thought she wouldn't be able to get over with Dylan. Well, in everyday and every night I was watching her thoughts, I couldn't help myself to not think about it. Her mind was always full if bad memories. She even woke up screaming and thrashing round. I couldn't bear to see her like that.

But now here she was, walking down the aisle, holding a bouquet of white roses that I recently harvested from my flower garden. But I think It was sad that even if she was getting married, bad memories still conquered her mind. She still blamed herself of Dylan's death. Well, it wasn't her fault that her headache came back, right? And she couldn't remove the worry from Dylan. He was... created to love her and care for her. Seemed like the odds weren't in her favor that Dylan died the time she was ready to admit her feelings. Max was really a very stubborn and proud rock. She never admitted her feelings. Even for Fang.

*Nudge's POV*

Ohmigod! I couldn't believe it was already Max's wedding! It was mind blowing! First, I was the one who looked for her wedding planner. Well, I was the one who volunteered to do it, so I thought I didn't have a right to complain but whatever, it was for Max anyway. Back to the story, well, after that I went to the mall with Angel to buy her shoes, which, eventually blew my patience as I knew that she DIDN'T wear it! she wore converse for God's sake! And did I mention that I almost stayed ALL day at the gown shop? Well, Max didn't want people to take her size but whatever, as if she cared what she would wear in her wedding. I knew she would marry her perfect other half even if she were wearing her tank tops. But on the other hand, I was still proud that she had let me do her makeover! Mind you, it was fatal to even paint her nails, so thanks to the wedding! A miracle spurted!

*Max's POV*

i was walking slowly so that I wouldn't step on my gown. Geez. I really think Nudge wore this and based it on her size and for God's sake her height! I was really insulted that I was being left out in height! Grrr.

"Mom, I'm nervous."I whispered to my mom. of course not to Jeb. You wouldn't see me talking to him about my feelings.

"Max, just relax. Nothing will happen. It's just a wedding."She smiled at me warmly giving me an assurance. As I stepped on the red carpet full of rose petals, people immediately turned their heads to look at me. I felt myself blushing. Um... I think because I wasn't used to be looked at not because of my wings.

I'd already admitted to myself that Fang was really the one for me. And because of that, I was marrying him now. The plan that we made years back was now going to happen. We were going to have a family of our own. A flock of our own. And it was really too good to be true. I guess I was still used to being chased by the whitecoats. And I know Dylan was happy for me. I got over him. But I should tell you guys that it was a tough work. he was the person to whom I had admitted my feelings for. So, I was really brokenhearted.

*Fang's POV*

Max, Max, Max. The love of my life. My soul mate. My destiny. God, she was really beautiful. I would never get used to her face. Would never get used to this tingling sensation when she was with me. I would never ever going to let her go. After all that we'd been through, it was impossible to get anywhere away from her. I really loved her. I wanted to build a family with her. Only with her.

It was really a very wonderful moment when I saw her walking on the red carpet toward me. I couldn't believe my eyes until now. What a change it had been. I could still remember her being depressed because of Dylan's death. She loved him. And it was my fault. If I hadn't left her, she wouldn't have fallen for Dylan. She wouldn't have experienced such pain.

*Flashback 4 years ago. A year after Dylan's death*

It had been a year after Dylan's death but the scars he left on Max's heart had been visible. I hated that. I hated Dylan for doing that. I thought he could see what was coming? At least he should have not lured Max into him, right? But I admit that it was partly my fault.

We were in the rest house in Arizona, near her mother's house. The flock was really happy when I announced it. Well, as I said, Max was depressed so I sort of, took over. (Of course I wouldn't let Angel.)They were happy because a)they really liked Dr. Martinez's cookies and b)Ella's there. They all loved Ella. Though Iggy's the one who was mostly happy about that.

I thought being close to her mother would make her feel good, but I was wrong. Sometimes she just cried at random times. Sometimes she just stared out the window, watching the growing trees sway with the breeze for hours. And that included her eating patterns. She became really skinny and her eye bags were getting darker and deeper. I wondered if she was getting any sleep so I decided to be with her until she slept.

"Good idea, Fang."Angel, the creepy little mind reading kid said, obviously reading my thoughts. "Fang, I'm really not fascinated to hear you call me creepy."She frowned at me, putting her hands on her hips, clearly, a Max stance.

"Er, sorry."I muttered.

"Anyway, eat with her too. I'm really ... freaking out. Her form's really disturbing. You know what I mean?"She asked.

"Yeah."I uttered and ditched, going to the kitchen to get food. Geez, I was really hungry. But I wasn't going to eat now. I still had to watch Max eat. Her before me.

I got a bowlful of cookies, fresh from Dr. Martinez's oven by the way, she was delivering tons of cookies here everyday, two glasses of milk, bacon, eggs, pancakes full of maple syrup, and bird seeds. You might think that it would be an insult. But sometime back, it made us laugh really hard on it. It was on the dark days when we were kidnapped from Antarctica by Gozen and brought us to the uber director(I wouldn't describe what he looked like.) and gave us bird seeds.

I put all on the tray and wet straight to Max's room. I saw her on her bed, staring out the window. As always, she didn't notice me come in. I put the tray on her study table and sat beside her.

"Hey, Max."I said but she didn't look at me. "Max?"I repeated. This time, she gave me a glance

"Hi Fang"She said and looked out the window again.

"Max let's eat?"

"Not hungry."She muttered, making me sigh.

"I got bird seeds for you."

She snapped her head at me and smiled.

"That's my Max."I held her hand and squeezed it. "I missed you, Max. I missed your smile."I grinned a priceless grin.

Then the door busted open. Angel and Nudge appeared outside. Nudge squealed and shouted,"Max is back, everybody!"And Gazzy, Iggy, and Ella rushed, all gaping at Max.

*Flashback ends*

Sigh. Thanks for the bird seeds. That took her off.

Max and her biological parents stood before me. Jeb put Max's hand on mine and tapped them and he and Dr. Martinez went to their seats. I smiled at Max. Her hair was curled beutifully and perfectly and it shined. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I love you, Maximum.

*Max's POV*

This was it. The moment of silence.

"I do."Fang looked at me with those unreadable black eyes.

And it was my turn to answer the question. Yes, of course I do. I loved him. He was my soulmate, my real perfect other half. We loved each other and would for the rest of my life.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Then Fang kissed me and the people cheered. My cheeks burned. The first time I had kissed Fang in front of other people was when we were saving my mom. But it was only in front of the flock, and Brigid Dwyer (long story).

Now that Fang was already my husband, nothing could take him away from me now. It was perfect. No whitecoats to experiment on us, and no mutant freaks were going to chase us.

*Ella's POV*

After the wedding, we head off to the reception area. Well, I was really looking forward on giving my and mom's gift to the newly weds. And it was gonna be fantastic!

Max was in front, holding the bouquet of flowers, waving it in front of the people. I just sat here on my chair, waiting for it to finish. Then, Angel and Nudge appeared by my side.

"What is wrong with you?!"Nudge frowned.

"What did I do?"I asked, knitting my brows in wonder.

"Are you kidding me? You're not gonna join there?"

I shook my head and smiled. Nudge nodded at Angel once and suddenly, they grabbed my arms. "Hey, you guys, what are you going to do?"They pulled me out of my seat and pushed me to the crowd. "Nudge!"I complained.

"What? You're supposed to be there!"She smiled innocently.

"Well, why don't you go here and join instead?"I shrieked.

"I tried but Max gave me a glare. You know how she glares. Well, I'm not in the legal age yet but you are so..."Then she and Angel scurries out leaving me here. I was about to leave but then...

"Okay, ready!"Max shouted, her back on us crowd. "One, two, three!"Then, she threw the bouquet of flowers and before I knew it, it exactly landed on my hands. The crowd looked at me enviously and cheered.

"Ella's next!"Someone yelled. Then all of the girls squealed and circled around me, smiling.

"Congratulations."It was Angel, pulling me out of the crowd. "You might as well tell Iggy about it. He'll be very much pleased."

Right. As if. Unless they wanted my wedding to be a fireworks display.

"That would be very beautiful."Angel smiled, reading my thoughts. "Don't you have anything to give Max and Fang?"

I thought for a moment then... Yes! The gift! I looked back at where Max was a while ago but she wasn't there anymore. I turned my head to the table where mom was but she wasn't there either. I saw Fang but he wasn't with Max."Oh I gotta go gind her. Thanks, Ange!"I ran to Fang to ask where Max was.

"Where's Max?"I asked him, panting a little.

"Changing clothes."He answered.

"Come on. I need to talk to you two."

**Aaaaaaand that's it. Well, I admit that this is a pretty bad chapter cause it's all boring and stuff. I don't know why I didn't elaborate the wedding ceremony but it's written already and yeah. Pretty epic. This chapter was written few days back and I forgot to add it lol. But anyway, I really need a/ reviews and suggestions. I would really talk to anyone who PM's me. Thanks. Love to all who got to this part.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5 **

**thanks for the people who talks to me special mention for Emiko. Nakamura. Thanks a lot dude. You are sooooo nice. Anyway...**

Fang and I went to the main building of the hotel to go to Max.

"By the way, Fang, congratulations."I said as we entered the elevator.

"Thanks."He replied and pushed the 50th floor.

"Um... What's her room number?"I asked. This was really high.

"Uh..."He rubbed his chin. "I don't remember. I think it's between 108, 107, and 106."

What the hell Fang! It would really be embarassing to knock on a door and you would only ask for a person. Okay, here. The bell dinged and the door opened.

We went to the room number 107 and knocked. No one was answering so I twisted the knob slowly. It wasn't locked. Maybe this was it. I opened the door and we entered. And I wished I didn't!

"Get out!"A girl screamed.

"Out you perverts!"A guy yelled. Fang and I rushed outside and panted. Oh God. They were... They were... Doing something. Geez. Maybe the should lock the door if they're going to have... have sex... They should know that they need privacy, right? That was just eew!

I covered my eyes with my hands and screamed. I was disgusted!

"Fang! Take the 108! I'll take the 106."I commanded. I hated that! Since Max caught... Me and Iggy, I wasn't going to encourage these lack of privacies.

*Flashback 3 years ago*

Iggy and I had been on for two years and we decided to take it to the next level. So that night, we went to his room and did it. It was wonderful. Even if he was blind, he knew what to do. I was impressed and I fell in love with him over again.(Author's note: you know what it is. Please don't tell me to elaborate it. I will really elaborate it so better not.)

We fell asleep, me hugging his bare chest. I was having a really good sleep but suddenly it was cut by a piercing scream. I woke up immediately and sat upright, pulling the blankets to my chest.

"What's happening?!"Iggy exclaimed frantically.

"Iggy! Get out of this room right now!"Max bellowed. I think the walls just forgot to shatter cause even my eardrums rang. Then I heard footsteps. My cheeks burned. Ohmygod. The flock would see us.

"Max!"I begged. This was sooooo embarrassing!

She gave me one of her we'll-talk-later glare and her nostrils almost blew smokes. "Ella! Give him the other blanket!"She fumed. The flock gaped at us. Even Fang gave a priceless O. My hands shook as I pulled the other blanket and gave it to Iggy. "Get out! This second!"Max yelled, anger edged her voice. My eyes stung with tears. Iggy wrapped himself with the white blanket and ran past Max. She glared at the flock and they backed off.

She closed the door with a slam and put her hands on her waist, giving me an EXPLAIN look. I couldn't take the embarrassment anymore so I just burst in tears. "I'm so sorry, Max"I cried.

"Ella."She growled through gritted teeth. "I was so shocked!"

"I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again."I said, still crying. Now I felt like she was mom.

"I am not forbidding you to..."She paused. I looked up at her. She was pursing her lips until they turned white. "At least have the decency to lock the door! Geez!"She groaned. "What if Nudge, or Angel, or for God's sake, Gazzy entered the room while you're... Whatever. Please. I don't want those babies to be scarred for life."

"So you're not mad about me and Iggy having-"

"Don't say it! Angel is reading my mind right now!"She hissed. "Now get dressed!"

*Flashback ends*

That was horrible!

I knocked on the door of room 106. I waited for a few moments and it opened. It was Max.

I smiled. "Hey, Max, I need to-"

"Max is here too?"She asked, puzzled look appeared on her face.

"Fang!"Said Max's voice. But it didn't come from the Max in front of me. I snapped my head behind me and saw Fang and... Max.

"Max?"I called. She was wearing her everyday wardrobe, shirt and jeans.

"Maya?"She and Fang chorused.

Maya? "Max, you have a twin?"I widened my eyes. And great! She ignored me.

"Why are you here?"Maya asked them. And yeah, I was out.

*Max's POV*

Maya was here. Coincidentally here. I didn't know what I would feel that moment. Part of me was still uncomfortable with her cause she sort of, tried to "snatch" Fang from me. But part of me was happy to see her, since we still helped each other some time back then. And besides, my instincts told me to be happy.

"I could ask you the same thing! what are you doing here?"I smiled, walking near her. God, how she looked exactly like me. Except for the battle scars. Well, if you think we were going to hug, uh uh uh. No hugs please. See, I wasn't the most huggy person here. And she, as my clone, probably wasn't either.

"Well, I sort of, ran away cause I ditched my boyfriend."She giggled. "So your turn. What are you doing here?"

I looked at Fang and exchanged glances with him. He gave me a slight nod and half-smiled. "Well, you see the dresses and tuxedos."I bit my lip. Yeah. Just like that, her jaw dropped like it were a hundred pound barbell. She gasped. "I knew you would end up with each other!"She cheered.

Then Ella cleared her throat. Oh, right. I almost forgot that she was there. You could see that I was really preoccupied. "Oh, sorry. Maya, meet my half sister Ella. Ella, meet my um..."I hesitated to say that she was my clone cause I knew that she wouldn't like that. And if you really know me, I was all princess at others' feelings. "My first mate, Maya."They shook hands. "Um... Come, Maya, the reception's downstairs."

"Nah, maybe later."She replied and shrugged. "Thanks."

"Okay."Ella, Fang and I went to the elevator and waited for it to open.

"Guys, I'm already dying to give you our gift."Ella grinned.

"I hope it's not a bomb from Iggy."Fang muttered under his breath.

Ella giggled. "Well, it's a ticket, FANG."

"Ticket?"Fang and I asked at the same time. "For what?"I added.

"To an observatory resort. It's a resort, and at the same time, an observatory that you sure will like."The elevator dinged and we stepped inside. "We're giving you two VIP passes for the observatory, A room on the best spot there, well, you should see it for yourself for further info. That room's meant for you to... you know... make some little fun or little Max or little Fang. Whatever you want to do. Have-"

"Okay! I got the picture! Geez, Ella!"Fang and I said at the same time. "Since when have you been affected with Nudge's mouth?"I chuckled.

"Um... I was supposed to say have a good time."

I rolled my eyes went went to greet our visitors. I stopped at my tracks as I saw a guy I least expected to see here. (except for Jeb, of course.)

"Max!"He greeted me. "Congratulations! I see you're married!"

I smiled. "Hi to you too, Sam. Long time no see."

Sam's my... um... I wasn't sure if he was my boyfriend, but I was sure that he was the first guy to ask me out. That was the time when Anne Walker, an FBI agent (which turned out to be one of the whitecoats also, well, didn't they always?) sent the whole flock to school, making us blend in with the "normal" kids our age. But also, in that great picture, Lissa wouldn't really be missing. She was a red head. Um... Didn't you know that Fang had been fond of the red headed people? And one of them was Brigid Dwyer. (long story on that one)

"Fang! Congrats dude."Sam and Fang did that guy hugs with the loud clapping thing.

"Thanks."Fang half smiled. "Glad you came alive."

"Yeah."

"Max, it's time to leave."Mom called beside a silver vios.

My jaw dropped. Really. So we have a driver? Excuse me but I could drive. And Fang.

"Come on, Max. Let's go."Fang held my hand and led me toward the car. I waved at my friends and flock once more and got in. Fang entered next and closed the door.

"Off to the honeymoon place."A very familiar voice said.

I almost jumped on my seat, "What do you think you are doing there?!"I snapped, giving Jeb my best evil glare.

"Well, see, I work at the observatory. That's where your mom found me."He smiled at me on the rear view mirror.

"Then why are you driving?"I growled through gritted teeth.

"Max."Fang put an arm around me and cuddled me. "It's okay."

Sigh. Fang always made all the things here so better. I snuggled in his neck, inhaling his scent. The familiar eu de Fang scent with a touch of perfume.

"I love you, Fang."I whispered to his chest.

"I love you more."He kissed the top of my head.

I felt like I was swaying. Oh, I'd slept through the ride. I opened my eyes and saw Fang. He was carrying me.

"Hi, Fang."I smiled. He looked down at me with those coal black eyes of his.

"Hey Mrs. Fang Ride. How's your sleep?"He asked.

"Put me on my feet."I said.

"No. I should carry you up to our room."

"As you wish."

**lol. This chapter's quite "Fine.". hahaahah anyway, come on! Please write me reviews and PM me and suggest something. Thanks! Praise you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, lol. This is the chapter 6. Shout out to save the manatee. Thanks for the exchange of PMs. I really had a great time talking to you.**

*Fang's POV*

Sigh. Max fell asleep while going here so I had the honor of carrying her to our room. She was still the same. The Max I knew . So peaceful when she slept. Almost made me think like she had never gone through any of the problems we had. Never lost a person she loved.

Then her brows knitted and her eyes opened. She smiled as she bore her chocolate brown eyes into my black ones.

"Hi, Fang."She grinned. God, how I loved her. Her voice was making my knees wobble. I felt like melting. The way she always smiled at me gave me the tingly feeling.

"Hey, Mrs. Fang Ride. How's your sleep?"I asked. She seemed so tired that she fell asleep just a few minutes after our departure from the reception. The observatory was pretty far. We traveled for approximately 3 hours and Max had slept through it all.

"Put me on my feet."Max told me.

"No. I should carry you up to our room."I replied. Besides from her being bare foot right now, I wanted to stick to the tradition of carrying your bride to your room. And I liked how her weight was just right and it didn't make my arms hurt. It was just perfect.

"As you wish."She said and released a soft sigh of happiness. I was glad that she was happy and I was the reason behind it. I was thankful that she remembered how we used to be before Dylan came into her life.  
Dylan's arrival was the most unexpected disaster in my life. Without knowing it, he had convinced me to stay away from Max. He was the one who coaxed me on leaving the flock. But I couldn't blame him if he thought I would get Max and the others in danger, given that Angel had "predicted" that I was the first one to die.

Our things were already been brought up by an usher so, I didn't have to worry about it. The only thing I had right now was the keycard. We rode the elevator up to the 45th floor. Max stayed silent and closed her eyes. Well, she still felt uncomfortable in the elevators. They were making her claustrophobic. I waited patiently and stared at the elevator door until it opened. I almost dropped Max when a doctor appeared. Wow. I had already forgotten how long since I last saw a person wearing a lab coat. But they still gave me the creeps. He smiled warmly at me and entered.

_Five floors remaining. _I thought. I couldn't stay inside a small space with a person wearing a lab coat. It was just a matter of time before I think he was going to do something like pull out a syringe or what.

The elevator dinged and we got out. I walked to our room, which, based on the numbers on the doors here, was still on the end of the hallway. The doors were far from each other, which means, they were all big and luxurious.

I found it, room number 101. I stood in front of it and called to Max, "Mrs. Ride?"

"Hmm?"She opened an eye and gave me a cute look. Hey! I didn't know when Max looked cute to me until now. I hadn't really noticed it before. All I thought of her was as beautiful as a goddess.

"Would you do the honor of opening our room?"I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to answer. Until now, I couldn't tell if she was going to go kid again and stick a tongue out at me or just agree.

"Sure."She smiled.

"The keycard's in my front chest pocket."I said and she slowly fished it out. Wow. That sent an electric current over me. It was so... tickly.

The door opened with a soft click and we entered. I pushed the door close using my foot. I looked up and I almost gaped. I could see the whole place! The glass wall was so clear you would think it wasn't even there. I quirked my mouth sideways and walked to next side of the room. This time, it was the bedroom that amazed me. The bed was so huge and there was a big flat screen television the size of the wall (a little exaggerated on that one). I rate this hotel as a 10 star one.

I laid Max on the bed delicately. She chuckled softly, making my heart leap. I always loved how she chuckles. How she laughed or even just how she smiled. I loved everything about her. I looked at the print on the black tee she was wearing. 'I LOVE FANG'

I was taken aback. "Where did you get that?"I pointed to the bold white printed letters. She laughed and looked at me.

"From the closet."She answered and giggled cutely. Wasn't she adorable? That was enough to make anyone fall in love with her.

I rolled my eyes and leaned on her, putting my hands on the bed at her sides for support and kissed her slowly.

She smiled. "Your fans mailed it."She giggled again and put her arms behind my neck, pulling me closer. "I didn't bother to tell you. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."I kissed her again, slower this time. I could even feel her curving her lips.

*Max's POV***(Now what? Oh yeah. The - scene)**

I loved it when Fang did that kind of thing. I mean, kissing me slowly. I loved just how wonderful it felt. I felt all his love through it.

I felt myself release a soft moan as he prolonged our kiss again. I rose and started to unbutton his black tux. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I was on the second to the last button when I stopped as he kissed my jaw slower than the last. I curved a lip and finished unbuttoning. I met his lips with mine again as I slid a side down his arms. He removed the rest of it as I unfastened his tie then going for his shirt. My hands shook a little as he went for my belt. I heard the metal buckles as they loosened. He unbuttoned my jeans and pushed me to the pillows. **(too many buttons? haha) **He paused and pulled the jeans down my feet and threw it across the room. I chuckled. Now he was going to act all messy?  
He leaned down and kissed me again faster and more passionately. I started unbuckling his leather belt with shaking fingers and unbuttoned his pants. He managed to kick it out of him and he pulled my tee and again, he threw it across the room. I could feel him smiling during our kiss. He kissed my cheek, then my neck, his warm breath tickling me, then my collar bone all the way to my stomach and navel. My heart pounded as he held the waistband of my underwear. I looked at his tan body and the strong and lean muscles. God, was he sexy! Could any of you dream anything other than this?  
This was the most fantastic day of my life. First, getting married to the one and only guy that is too perfect to be true and living soulmate of mine. My true perfect other half, Fang. Second, being in a wonderful room with him and together, we completed each other. Finally, the two of us felt infinite.

*Fang's POV* **(*bites lip* um... did that end well? I was really careful to choose the right words and scenes. I'm not really encouraging erotica, okay? :P)**

"I love you, Maximum."I whispered to her hair and kissed her temple. "Always have, always will."I put an arm around her and she snuggled her face to the hollow of my neck.

"I love you too, Fang."She whispered back and embraced me with her arm then rested her head on my chest. Not long after, I could already hear her breathing stabilize. I pulled the comforter up to her shoulder. I liked watching her sleep. It was the most fascinating thing I could see. I always wanted her to look like she had been happy all her life. It made me happy just to see her smile in her sleep.

I inhaled deeply, savoring each moment before I sleep and exhaled satisfactorily. This wasn't frisson, infatuation, puppy love or whatever you call it. This is true love, guys. We were meant for each other. We always had each other's backs and shared the happiest moment of our lives. And with that, I could say that we had the best love story at the moment.

**Cut! Okay. That was really cheezy. Anyway, PM me guys. I'm not asking for reviews anymore since you all contacted me using PM. I know some of you are reading this now but are not gonna say anything. Please? It's just a second! Don't be mean! Highway, I finished this up to midnight so... It wasn't that whatever.. Yeah, pretty epic. LOL. Thanks foe weeding peepz! Means a lot to moi. **


	7. Chapter 7

So** far so good. And i can't believe I lasted for 7 chapters! OMG! **

**Emiko**

**: hey! I need help on the next next chapter! I need help for the descriptions! **

**save the manatee: this is kinda my most boring chapter. I know I'm boring and I am not that good. Lol! Thanks for the offer! It'll really help me! **

*Max's POV

A kiss in the morning woke me up. I smiled and kissed Fang back. I opened my eyes and almost jumped out bed.

"Dylan?"I studied him clearly. He was real. I screamed my lungs out and again, I woke up. It was just a dream. A very vivid dream. I sighed and looked around me. A horrible feeling crept through Me as I realized where I was. I was in a dog crate. Could all be just a dream? I looked at my hands and saw the ring. No it wasn't. We really were married. The whitecoats were back!

"No!"I shouted and thrashed around the crate. No not again! "Fang! Where are you? Fang!"i yelled on top of my lungs. My body was shaking in fear. Tears stung my eyes as my sordid past enveloped me in an unescapable lock.

*Fang's POV*

I was woken up by Max's piercing scream. I sat up straight immediately and started shaking her shoulders. "Max, wake up!"i said with conviction. She fought my grasp. My heart ached. I hated seeing her like this. I hated seeing her be eaten by those ghostly nightmares from the past. "Max! Calm down!"I slapped her face repeatedly until she woke up. She gasped nervously and grabbed my trunk, hugging it tightly. My chest squeezed as she started sobbing really hard. Her shoulders shook and all I could do was rub a comforting hand on her back in the spot between her wings."It's just a nightmare, Max."I assured her and looked at the wall I was facing.

"I thought they were back!"She cried.

I unfurled my wings and embraced the two of us like a cocoon. She was vulnerable at that moment. She wasn't the strong Max I had leaned on the past few years when we were living by ourselves. That Max seemed to be dead. All it took was her cry. My heart broke every time I saw her sad and I fell to pieces whenever I saw her cry.

I promised myself I would never make her cry. But how could I control her demonic nightmares to leave her alone?

"Everything will be alright."I uttered to her hair and hugged her to my chest. Her tears wet my bare chest and later, it dried and left a cold damp. I cupped my hands on her face and wiped the remaining tears with my thumb. She tried hard to pull a smile on her face and I was thankful that she succeeded. It was a relief on my part to see her sunshine smile dawn on her face again. I kissed her gently and hugged her.

*Ella's POV*

hmm... I wonder what Fang and Max were doing right now... They were probably having breakfast and planning to tour the observatory. I hope she likes it. Well, I liked it when we went there so I assumed that she would too.

There were a bunch of parts to look at. There were aquatic section, terrestrial section, aerial section, and the others.

In the aquatic section, there were plants and animals that live in the water, like water lilies, lotuses, fishes, and some that I couldn't name. Hey! I wasn't that interested in plants. And I was only familiar with the animals that were being brought to our clinic. And who would bring an endangered rare animal for a pet to our clinic?

*Nudge's POV*

ohmygod I was so jealous of Max! She and Fang got to go to a special observatory and resort just to celebrate their honeymoon! I mean, they could do it in a room, right? But why did it have to be on a fantabulous place to make me envious?

ugh! I wish Ella didn't elaborate that place so I'm not mourning in envy here.

"Nudge, really, you wanted it that bad?"Angel appeared, reading my thoughts. Oh, for God's sake Angel, not another leader sermon about character building and stuffs! Seriously, yes I wanted to go there sooo freaking much but I couldn't because I didn't know where it was. And even if I knew, I didn't want Max to chew me out do I was sort of, forked in my situation. I just wanted to see those amazing creatures and plants and enjoy the resort there with the luxurious rooms and facilities!

*Fang's POV*

Another day gone and now I was watching Max sleep soundly beside me. I put my arm protectively around her and kissed her temple. I wish she wouldn't have any demonic nightmares as she woke up. I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table and it said 7:00. I think it's time for breakfast.

"Max?"I called in a soft tone, looking down at her face.

She moaned in protest and broke away from my hold, turning to the other side so I was facing her back. I sighed happily. She didn't have any nightmares. Maybe this was the start of her being peaceful at night. I smiled and snuggled my face on the shallow of her neck, gliding my nose to her shoulder. She giggled and turned to face me, our noses touching. I pecked her lips and she answered it by a long passionate kiss. She buried her hand in my hair as I found her waist. We kissed harder and I tugged at her underwear's waistband, waiting for her permission. She smiled, her lips still on mine and pulled away, jumping out of bed, making my heart sink. I was still in a trance on the bed, looking up at her messy bed hair as she grinned at me. "Sorry, Fang, but I wanna go home today and I don't want to sleep out the whole day again because of sex."She snickered, making my cheeks feel like burning. God, she was my wife mow but I was still not comfortable about that sensitive topic. "Come on, I'm starving."

"You're cooking?!"I mocked, putting a smirk on my face.

She glared at me. "Fine. Then YOU cook."She rolled her eyes and went to the mini kitchen. I chased her and hugged her waist from behind. She leaned back her head on my chest and swayed. We stayed like that for a few moments and she was the one to break away first.

"Breakfast."She eyed me playfully.

"okay, I'll cook. Just be sure you eat all of what I will give you."I smirked at her look.

"Challenge accepted."

So much for the pride, Maximum. And I loved that.

*Max's POV*

I gaped at Fang as he entered the room with a tray full of pancakes. when I said full, as in I could barely see him from behind.

"Whoa. Fang. That is definitely too much!"I protested. He put the tray down in front of me in the bed and gave me a smirk that I love.

"Is the challenge up or the great Maximum Ride backs out?"He teased. Ugh! He did know know how to tease me! Cause it affected me so bad!

"Of course not. It's still up."I said. He handed me a large bottle of maple syrup, a big oval porcelain plate, a fork, and a knife.

"I'm gonna take a dozen."He said, helping himself a bunch. "And you eat the rest."

"Just how many are there?"I asked, with a little bit of curiosity.

He just shrugged. "25, 30, who knows?"he smirked again.

I looked at him calmly, holding myself from yelling at him. We eat a lot but for an instant, I can't eat as many as these! But wasn't going to back out. Lately, I had been defeated by Fang on some discussions and now I wasn't going to lose in just a food challenge.

I put a dozen on my plate and poured the half of the syrup. At first, of course, I was enjoying them. But as I finished the 12th, I suddenly felt too full. Like really, the first thought that came to my mind was, "I give up." But I bit the inside of my cheek and put some more on my plate. I chewed slowly as the maple syrup suddenly became too sugary and sweet that I couldn't take in anymore. I looked at Fang for help, wishing he would have pity and help me out cause seriously, there were still more or less a dozen left.

"So, is Mrs. Maximum Ride finally losing?"Fang mocked, teasing me more. I glared at him, saying I'll-kill-you-later-you-just-wait-and-I'll-kick-yo ur-butt.

I gazed down at the pancakes and mentally giving up. I pushed myself to eat some more and didn't want any water. I f I'm planning to win this up, water isn't any help now. My stomach is too full to take in more and water would just blow it all up.

I sighed as a single pancake showed itself before me. I felt blessed! In a motivated state, I managed to eat it. I smiled at Fang as he got back from the shower, only a towel on his waist.

"The maple syrup's still alive."He said.

I frowned at him. "Fang, that's torture already."

**and that's the chapter 7. I got totally blacked out on that chapter and I almost stayed all night for it. Sane on the chapter 8. But I think chapter 8's not up until next week so I gotta leave it on a period. Reviews please. Oh, PM, I forgot.**


	8. Author's note

Hi** guys! I guess only of few of you will respond to this but I have a question. **

**the chapter 8 is already finished so I want to know if you guys already want it to be posted, I know it's kinda lane to ask this but please answer. I'm always open in PM. I promise I always respond. Thanks. And by the way, if you have any suggestions or things you want to happen, just tell me. All credits to you.**

**praise you all who have read this!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, this chapter is a very important chapter to me cause this chapter will give a dawn to my beloved plot. I hope I will do the right thing.**

*Max's POV*

After three days of staying in the observatory, we were finally going home at last. This house was near my mother's and was a wedding gift by the oh-so rich sponsor, Nino Pierpont.

After the wedding, my mom already ran the house errands and got our things loaded in. Well, I didn't tell her to unpack them but it turned out that she finished all the work for us. The house was even clean and in order outside, based on the flowers and stuffs.

Fang parled the car in front of the house and got out, going to my door and opened it. I really liked the climate here in Arizona. I loved the warmth and the sunshine. I smiled at Fang and opened the front door with the master key that mom gave us before we took off to the observatory.

As I opened the door, I was startled by the people's greeting. "SURPRISE!"They chorused and popped confettis around.

"Wow, thanks!"I said and hugged my mom, then Ella. Nudge and Angel embraced me in a group hug and iggy and Gazzy just said hi. Sigh. Thank God no explosives.

"So how's the place?"Ella asked cheerfully, dragging me away from the hungry flock that had been chowing the welcome feast. I ignored my stomach as it growled by the smell of the food. We sat on the couch and I stripped off my button down checkered shirt so I was only on my tanks.

"it was amazing. Thanks to you, I really enjoyed the trip."I answered, glancing at the eat fest.

"I knew you would like it!"She smiled then bit her lip and curled her fingers on her skirt, looking down.

"Is there something wrong?"I asked, wondering.

"Um... I have a problem, Max, and you're the only one who's about to know it."She stood up and motioned me to follow her upstairs to the first bedroom on the left.

"What is it?"Wait, did she and Iggy fight or something? Hmm... No. They were fine. They didn't look like they Were having problems.

"I don't know how to say this."She whispered shakily.

"Say it away, Ella."I said, taking the irritation out of my tone. I was starving and I didn't want to see empty containers downstairs. Maybe if I had Angel's ability ro read minds, I would have been having my stomach filled with food, but unfortunately, I didn't so I was now mentally growling at Ella.

She glanced at me and paced around the room slowly. "Well, Iggy and I... um... Well, then the C thing broke and you know..."She stuttered. I almost stood there dumbly waiting for continuation.

"Wait... That C thing. You mean there..."I uttered slowly as she nodded at me. I felt my jaw dropped to the floor harshly and a loud priceless gasp escaped my mouth. Ohmyfrickinggosh no she's gotta be kidding me. "Ella are you serious?"I gaped at her, realizing what the people would say about this.

"Max, please I'm begging you, DO NOT TELL THIS TO ANYBODY."She whispered, holding my hand and looking into my eyes intently. "Even to mom."She added.

That added to the horror. "No, no, no. Ella. There. Is. Just. No. Way. That you are not going to tell mom."I glared at her and crossed my arms. To any of you that didn't get our conversation, Ella is damn pregnant. And she was't married to Iggy yet. So yeah, if you're thinking that my mom is all kind and all, well, she is but I bet when she knew this, Ella's got to be preparing.

"Max, she'll kill me!"Ella's eyes were already turning glassy. Ugh I hate it when they give me those looks.

"Okay, okay!"I sighed loudly and she hugged me tightly. "But this is only temporary. You have to tell her eventually."

She shook her head and I frowned at her. Hey, this is abusive already. "No, Max. I can't. Not until you announce that you're pregnant."

Again, my jaw dropped to the floor, only now, I think it landed deep down under. "Ella!"I hissed, giving her a heavy glare. "That's too much already!"

"But Max, it will be worse if she knew that I became pregnant before the newly wed did."She reasoned out.

I rolled my eyes. Could I say no to my only sister? No. Definitely not. "And I suppose Iggy knows?"I arched a brow, completely irritated and bonked now. This was too much to handle. Ugh this sister of mine is blowing my head off. She bit her lip and shook her head no. And before my jaw could fall to hell, I shrieked."WHAT!"I widened my eyes at her. She sat on the bed and buried her face in her palms. "What are you trying to say? That you're having an immaculate conception for miracle's sake? Do you want me to kill Iggy or do I have to kill you both?!"

Seriously! This had gone out of my reach! "And you're commanding me to get myself pregnant in an instant?! God! Ella!"I fumed, almost feeling smokes coming out of my nostrils. Then, i felt a strange boil inside my stomach. I covered my mouth as it tried to rise. Oh God! I told Fang it wasn't a good idea to let me eat too much maple syrup! Another person on my murder list. Now I feel sick. Who wouldn't after eating a lot of pancakes and consuming a gallon of maple syrup? I didn't really expect breakfast to become that bad. It was Fang who made me eat all of those! "I'm going down. I already feel like I have to kill people."I swallowed and walked out of the room. I immediately went straight to the kitchen to eat lunch. I saw Fang eating pasta on the countertop so I went to him and elbowed him hard on the ribs. He coughed, bits of food flew out of his mouth.

"Hey! What's with you?"He complained.

I glared at him and he knew better than to talk more. " I feel sick because you made me eat a lot of pancakes and maple syrup!"

He gave me an unreadable look again and shrugged. i punched his forearm. The boil rose up again and I ran to the sink to throw up. Ugh. i hated this. Now I needed to throw up all the excess syrup I consumed! THIS SUCKS!

"Fang! I'll kill you later!"I growled as I let the faucet run to rinse the sink and went to the bathroom.

*Fang's POV*

It was just a bottle of maple syrup. I had tried to consume almost three but I didn't barf. I didn't know Max would barf because of pancakes and maple syrup. It was her favorite breakfast.

**lol that was really... Um... fun? Hey guess what somebody PM'ed me and asked me to post this chapter up. **

**Credits to fangisallmine. Thank her. **


	10. Author's note again for the second time

**Okay guys I seriously can make one or two chapters a day. To be honest, I don't know how I do it but that's me. The only problem I'm having is, sometimes I'm having a black out and I have short term memory loss, like there would be a time where I wouldn't have an idea what this chapter was all about or what. Yeah. A defect. Lol.**

**I really don't care if you don't write me reviews. It's enough for me to know that you are reading my fanfic. Your reviews are just my bonuses. And I really appreciate the people who bother. I always look at the graphs and the views are making me smile. I'm still happy. And shoutout to FangLovesMeMost, save the manatee, AND EMIKO NAKAMURA for the convos. Special mention too for fangisallmine for asking me to post the previous chapter.**

**Here's the deal. When a person asks me to make the chapter 9, I will the moment I read the message (fangisallmine is excempted. She already had her wish granted. Sorry. One wish only. Not a genie.). Cause honestly, I feel like I have to delete this story already and just read the other fanfictions. Writing this story occupies a lot of time that I'm offering my book and advanced readings for the coming term so there you have it. A total rant from me. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

***Max's POV***

I didn't give Ella any look when they left the house. I couldn't get myself to look at her after she said what her problem was. Well, I love her but I couldn't let her keep this from mom and for God's sake, IGGY! God, what am I going to do with her? Now I was the one being stressed with it. Always was.

I took a shower before going to bed. I was only wearing my white tanks and bluE underwear. Well, what to be embarrassed about when it's just you and your husband, right?

I stared at my phone, waiting for something, though I didn't know what. Maybe Ella's text or something. I bet Angel already knew because she sort of, developed another ability bonanza. She could see the future now. Well, some she couldn't see well. Like, some are blur and some so clear she almost thought they really happened.

Suddenly, I felt my neck prickle. I sighed.

"Will you stop doing that?"I snapped. Since I barfed so much a while ago because of the maple syrup and pancakes, I became really irritated with him. He was so annoying I didn't think I wanted to talk to him.

"Stop what?"He asked, already at my back almost silently and no sound. I was facing the bed side table and looking at the phone on it.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. I felt a sudden urge to punch him. Hello? Is barfing ever enjoying? No. Definitely not. I'm not gonna say, "Hey! It's wonderful when you barf! Try it!". I'm not some delusional bonkers to even want it. The familiar boil rose again. I cover my mouth my my hand and get up using the other hand for support. I closed my eyes and swallowed hardly.

"Max, are you mad?"Fang asked ever so calmly. "Look. I'm sorry. I just found it fascinating to tease you into some challenge."

I let out a breath and got up to get water. My body felt so jelly that my feet wobbled slightly as I went down the stairs. I felt nauseatic and dizzy. Maybe Fang gave me a goddamn expired maple syrup.

I got water from the fridge and poured a glass then went to the medicine cabinet for an aspirin.

I unfurled my wings and tilted my head back, enjoying the relaxing sensation of it. I rolled my shoulders and head. I felt so tired. So... Exhausted.

in the list of the qualified reasons of my death, poisoning didn't make the group. I'm not going to die because of food poisoning. never.

when I got back in bed, Fang was already asleep. I smiled and sighed. I'd been too bad to him, huh?

Aw, he's really gorgeous! I could imagine how our kids would look like someday. Like him. Silent, strong, and sweet. I loved every bit of him.

I crawled to the bed and laid down on my side. I rolled beside Fang and planted a kiss on his jaw. he half-smiled and let out a breath through his nose. He was leaning on the head board so he doesn't sleep on his wings.

"Head cleared already?"He asked softly.

I grinned and nodded while biting my lip. He leaned and kissed me slowly, the way I wanted him to. I buried my hands in his hair, quite tugging at it. He let out a soft moan and inhaled through his nose. We paused and I pulled his black shirt out of him and he did the same with my tank top. In a second, we kissed passionately again, almost banging our mouths together. I felt him move and I think he kicked his PJ's off. He pulled my undies down, not asking for my permission anymore. I pulled my wings tightly to my back as he began to lie me down on my back. Just as I felt him touch me, my phone rang, vibrating against the wooden table. I paused and pulled away, keeping myself from groaning.

I heaved a sigh and picked up the phone. It was Angel.

"Hello? Angel! Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"I snapped. I was currently in a state of bliss! Bad timing.

"Max! Thank God you answered!"She sighed in relief. Relief? For what? "What are you doing?"She asked.

I looked at Fang and felt my cheeks burn. "Sleeping. And you just interrupted."I lied.

"Good. I thought you did it."She said, making my eyebrows arch.

"Angel, what do you mean? What's happening?"I growled. She was keeping me up too long.

"Um... i don't know how to say this!"She hissed to somebody she was talking to.

"Just tell her don't have sex!"I heard Iggy hiss back. my jaw dropped and I widened my eyes. Why the heck are they talking about my sex life?!

"Iggy, I'm too young to say it! You go then!"

"Do you want me to die?!"

"HEY!"I bellowed, feeling like I don't have any privacy anymore. "What are you two talking about?! I heard it!"I fumed.

"um... Then I don't have to say it directly. Just don't, Max. It's... Uh..."Angel paused.

"What. Is. It?!"

Then she hung up, leaving me on air. I stared at the wall in front of me. I hit the bed table with the phone and dressed up, not minding Fang's shocked look. See here, if Angel says don't, you don't. As simple as that.

**Ella's POV**

I'm pregnant and I don't really know what to do. Mom would totally go into hysteria if she knew about this. And I haven't told Iggy about it yet! Ohmygod this is so bad. I need to get a solution for this. I couldn't be pregnant. I'm not yet married. Mom always warned me about having sex before marriage and god! She would definitely chew me out now!

I put a hand on my tummy where my soon to be son or daughter is. I sighed.

"Oh baby, mommy's having a very big problem."I whispered and felt something move inside me. "Whoa." I muttered and smiled. I'm two months pregnant now but my and Iggy's baby could already move. Maybe it's because Iggy was part bird and they matured pretty quickly. But i knew now that I wouldn't be laying an egg cause my baby moved.

It was already morning and I hesitated on getting up. My body felt so stiff and my stomach didn't feel good. My head was slightly spinning and my legs felt so tired like I walked for a long period of time. Then, I felt like throwing up. That was the one that took me out of the bed to the bathroom. I knelt on the floor across the toilet and vomited in it. I closed the lid and flushed it. I panted and swallowed, wiping beads of sweat on my temples.

"Ella?"

ohmygod. That voice added horror to my heart rate. My heart pounded like it wanna get out of my chest and my hands already started to sweat.

"Where are you?"Mom's footsteps were outside the bathroom door.

"B-bathroom!"I said in panic tone. I couldn't help it. What if Max already told her? Oh no. But would she really do it? I don't think so.

"Well, Iggy's here."

My baby budged inside me. I smiled. He knew who his daddy is! It's so sweet.

"Coming!"I called out. I looked at the mirror and combed my hair. After that, I brushed my teeth to remove morning breath(including the throw up scene) and to remove my morning glory.

I changed into sweatpants and tanks and stood in front of the tall mirror inside the room. I gasped and crammed for a tee. Ohmygod. There was a baby bump already! Of course! How could my baby move if he's not yet getting big? Ohhhh... They would be questioning why I'm wearing a tee on a summer day! But this is better than them having to see my bump.

"Hey igz."I called to let him know where I am. He stood up and walked to me.

"Hey Ella."He kissed me. I kissed him back and stayed there for a moment.

"What are you doing here? Who's with you?"I asked as I broke away. My baby budged again. I winced at the movement and just smiled as Iggy noticed it. I touched my tummy and rubbed it to calm my little budger.(If it works.)

"Angel's with me."He said.

My heart pounded at her name. Ohmygod. She could've read my mind. Of course she already had. I just hope Iggy doesn't know yet.

Then I heard a baby laughter. I paused and stared at the hallway infront of me. what was that? Am I hallucinating?

Iggy tugged at my hand. "Hey come on. Gazzy's there too."

I sighed in relief and let Iggy pull me to the living room. That could be Gazzy, right? I'm not yet insane.

Angel stood up as soon as she saw me. My heart pounded as she went near me.

"Hi Ange."I smiled nervously, knowing that she knew every single thing. She reached out a hand.

she smiled sweetly. "Can I touch him?"she said.

my eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop to the tiled floor. "Ohmygod Angel! No!"I snapped, giving her a warning look. 'They don't know it yet!' I thought to her and she nodded at me.

"What's going on?"Iggy called. I snapped my head to the kitchen and saw him and mom preparing breakfast.

"Nothing!"I yelled back And pulled Angel's arm to the bathroom near the stairs away frim everybody. "Listen, Angel, you can't let them know. "

She looked up at me in wonder. "Why not? They would be happy to know it." She replied

"no. You don't understand. you're stil young to understand these things but I can't tell Them. My mom will kill me and Iggy... He's... Not supposed to know."I whispered.

"Dr. Martinez is nice. She won't get mad. And Iggy, he would be very happy to know about it!"she hissed back.

I shook my head at her and sighed. "Please, Angel?"

She looked at me sympathetically and nodded reluctantly.

"Great!"I said. "Come on. Breakfast time."


	12. Chapter 10: woahness of the sisties!

Okay,** CHAPTER 10! I know I haven't been on lately and dude! That was soooooo long! Anyway, when June starts, I won't be on anymore. Personal reaSons. So I'm making a way to make it up to you! I'm feeling excited about this chapter! Know why? Because... nah! On to the story dude! Hang in there!**

***Angel's POV***

So, I just saw another scene inside my head. Ella's pregnant. It's true. All I heard in Max's house were all true.

Okay, recap of the sudden Happenings, 1)I called Max to tell her not to have sex(but of course I didn't. She overheard Iggy. Now i'm not the one to be glared on) because she's pregnant(but she still doesn't know. No one knows except me, Gazzy and Iggy.) yes, you read it right, guys. Max, is pregnant. But I won't be able to tell when her due date is. I just had this flash where she was having a big stomach and she and Fang and everyone were happy. 2)Ella is pregnant too. Well, I didn't have any recent flashes of her. I just heard her thoughts. Okay, to sum it all up, I can't see everybody's future. Only my flock's. And the people interacting with them. Or that's just as far as I knew.

So Ella doesn't want everybody (except Max) to know that she is pregnant. How would that work? The baby's growing fast, like we do. Her stomach's gonna get big sooner or later and wearing tees wouldn't be enough anymore to cover it. And the baby's moving already. I'll pretty soon hear his thoughts.

_Angel! Is it the right time already? _Iggy thought to me. We were currently having breakfast at Ella's house and the silence was already getting awkward.

'Definitely!'I thought back And chewed silently.

Iggy cleared his throat. "Um... Dr. Martinez?"

"What is it, Iggy?"Dr. Martinez replied, looking up from her food. Iggy nodded at me.

'He wants to propose to Ella. Would it be okay?'i sent to Dr. Martinez. She looked at me and gave me a warm smile. She then, nodded at Iggy with reassurance.

Iggy got up and went to Ella. He knelt with one knee, pulled out the ring from his pants' pocket, and said, "Ella, will you marry me?"

Ella gasped in excitement and gave us looks, longer on her mom. "Yes!"She said and held out her hand. Iggy slid the ring to her ring finger and stood up. Ella placed her hands around Iggy's neck and kissed him. In front of us! I clapped and Gazzy cheered happily. I heard him thought, 'Finally, my mate's gonna be married!'

I smiled at him. Well, it's hard to let go of your best friend right?

***Ella's POV***

I was so happy! Finally! Iggy proposed! i think it's time I tell him about our baby. Maybe it would be appropriate.

"Thanks, Iggy."I snuggled to the hollow of his neck. We were outside, on the bench in our garden. It was cloudy so we decided to sit there while the sun was out.

"For what?"He replied.

"For proposing."I answered. "I wasn't expecting anything. You surprised me."I giggled.

"Well, I love you more than my life and I want you and me to be officially each other's."He put his arm along my shoulders and squeezed a bit.

"Um... Ig?"I whispered. My heart pounded as the moment of truth got near.

"Hmm?"

"Would you back out of the wedding like the people on TV if you knew that I was pregnant?"I started.

"I would never leave you. And you're not pregnant."He said.

I felt my face flush. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth to speak. I let go and looked at him. "Iggy, I gotta tell you something."My eyes hesitated on looking at him so I just looked at my hands. "I am."my lips quivered as I said it.

"what? You are what?"

"I-I... I'm pregnant."I stuttered, almost dying of nervousness. His head snapped sideways to where I am.

"What?"

"Y-you're gonna be a dad."i said, looking at his face.

"Really?"His smile got bigger. "Whooo!"He yelled as he jumped up, snapping his wings out and did a big circle around me. He landed and kissed me. "We need to tell them immediately! Max would be surprised!"

"Wha-! Ohmygod, Igz, no!"I protested, making him look at me in wonder. "i mean, my mom. She would be mad!"

"She won't be mad! She would be happy!"He countered.

I cupped his face with my hands. I almost had to stand on my toes. He's just so tall I could barely kiss him without standing on my toes. "Iggy, trust me."

"Okay."He smiled and kissed me again.

***Max's POV***

I woke up with a small pain on my lower back. I groan as I pushed myself out of the bed. Fang's not here anymore. Maybe preparing some breakfast.

I put a hand on my lower back as I got down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepy head."Fang greeted and smell of bacon filled the room. I inhaled deeply and got overwhelmed by the smell. The boil rose up and I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"God! This is awful!"I groaned as I finished the hell. I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth with some tissue.

"Max? Are you okay?"Fang appeared beside me silently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need another aspirin."I nodded at him. We went out the bathroom to the dining room. There were bacon, eggs, toasted bread, and... Pancakes!

I slapped my hand to my mouth and swallowed hard. "Fang! Get the pancakes out of my sight!"I growled and turned my back. A few moments passed before he touched my shoulder. "Fang... Get your hands off of me!"I gritted my teeth.

"Okay, okay,"He removed his hand.

I turned around and sat on the chair harshly. "I don't want to see pancakes anymore. And maple syrup. Anything connecting to them!"

"But Max, they're your favorite breakfast."Fang said.

I glared at him. "Well, thanks to you, not anymore."

he bowed his head silently and got a bunch of bacon and eggs. I did the same and awkward silence came. The only sounds were the clanking of the utensils against the porcelain plates. Nothing more.

After eating, Fang did the dishes and I sat on my chair with a bad mood. I put a hand on my lower back. There was a dimming pain and I couldn't help but notice it.

Fang had a job in some newspaper company. Since he knew how to create stuff,(it started on his blog) the company offered him a job and he was currently on leave because of the wedding.

"What's the matter, Max?"Fang looked at me as he remove the apron and gloves off of him.

"My back. It hurts."I whined. He just smiled and took my hand, pulling me upstairs.

We reached our bedroom and he made me lie on my stomach. "Where is it?"he ran a finger on my back. "Here?"He moved a thumb on my lower back.

I closed my eyes in relief. "Yes! That's the spot!"I moaned. I felt like sinking in the bed because of the heavenly feeling. "There there there! Yes! move to my left! Ohmygod! That felt so good!"I moaned again in satisfaction. I've never felt such feeling before! I unfurled my wings as he got to their part. I breathe majestically as he circled his fingers on my wing joints. I heard him chuckle. "Where'd you learn to do that?"I asked groggily. He went to my shoulders and and added a little pressure in drawing circles. It was so good like I was lying on the clouds.

He planted a kiss on my neck and it was hard not to give it back. I folded back my wings tightly to my back and rolled to face him. I put my arms around him and pulled him to me. We kissed and he bit my bottom lip lightly. I giggled And kissed him again. I felt him smiling during our kiss. I felt wonderful. All joyful memories came rushing back to me. As he was about to pull my undies out of me, there was a knock on the door. I jumped and covered myself with the blanket. Ohmygod. Who was that? I was only in my undies!

"Who the hell is that?!"I growled and Fang went to open the door. He gave me a look and went outside and closed the door behind him.

***Fang's POV***

It was Angel. This kid. What was she doing here?

"Hey Fang."She greeted.

"Hey."I greeted back. "What are you doing here?"I asked then she pulled me to the living room Downstairs.

"Listen, I already told Max you two can't do it."She said.

"What?"I hissed, totally oblivious of what she was referring to

"You would hurt the baby."

"What baby? Angel!"I growled in warning tone.

"Fang! Don't you get it? Max is pregnant!"

i paused in shock. Max. She's pregnant?! I'll be a dad now!

"i don't know why you two don't notice it yet and kept trying to do it."

"Oh God! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"I hissed again.

"Fang. That. Would totally take out all the surprise."She rolled her eyes. "And I should tell you, it's not bad for others to do it while the woman is pregnant. But it is for Max. She's gonna have a super sensitive pregnancy."

I knitted my eyebrows. "Just how do you know all about this?"

"I don't know. I just do."She shrugged. "By the way, stress is dangerous for Max. Don't let her be stressed. I dunno why she's having a very sensitive pregnancy. Quite ironic on my opinion, given that she's almost invulnerable. "

I nodded in understanding. "So any more last notes?"

She shook her head. "Just take care of her, okay?"

"Okay. Be careful of going home."

"bye Fang."

"Bye, Ange."

I stared at her car speed away. I couldn't believe it. I'm gonna be a dad! No wonder Max was so fierce like a mother bear. It's because she's now a mother!

I went to Max excitedly. She stared at me like I was a crazy man. I leaned in and kissed her happily.

"Wait. What happened? Who was that?"She asked, knitting her brows.

I grinned. "It's Angel."

"So what's the deal?"She arched a brow.

"Nothing. She just said hi."

"I don't believe it for a second."She gave me a warning look and I knew better not to make it worse.

"Well, she told me to take care of you and that she's sorry for hanging up on you."I lied on the second part.

Max just shrugged.

"Hey, do you want some milk? Or p-"I almost said pancakes but she would be mad."Pizza? Or anything?"

She shook her head and gave me a figuring look.

***Max's POV***

I swear Fang was acting so weird. Like, he took couple of ecstasy.

"Fang."I growled at him. "Are you high?!"I warned.

"Max. No!"he smiled at me, which, he rarely did. As far as I knew, he only did half smiles. "I just want you to feel the best."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Like I took care of you since day 1."I grinned And kissed him. He kissed me back and then my cheek.

"Come on. Do you want to visit your mom and Ella?"He asked. Ella's name rang on my ears.

"Um... Sure. I really have to talk to my sister. She has to explain a lot."I said and got up, walking to the closet, picking a pair of jeans and a shirt and tank top.

"hey Max?"Fang called. I looked at him. "Be careful. Don't let yourself slip."

I nodded and turned around. I rolled my eyes. Since when did I ever slip in the bathroom? I swear Fang's becoming stranger and stranger.

I took a bath and dressed up. When I opened the bathroom door, I almost jumped out of my skin! "Gid! Fang! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"I bellowed.

He raised his hamds in surrender. "Nothing. I just don't want you to slip."

"I'm perfectly fine!"I snapped in rage.

"max, calm down. Don't stress yourself."He said.

I just stared at him in horror. "What happened to you?"I shook my head and rolled my eyes, sitting on my side of the bed and got the hairbrush on the bedside table. What in the seventh layer of hell is happening to him?

**okay that's all for chapter 10! More of that in the next chapter! **

**Q: does any of you have kik? Well, if you do, I do too! Ha!**


	13. Chapter 11

*20th** century fox intro plays***

**dun dun dun dun!**

**hi peepz! This would be... Chapter 11. Shout put to EMIKO NAKAMURA! Heyo heyo oh! She's an awesome writer and check out her oh-so amazing story, "Taken"! Oh my god! I loved her story! And probably, you would to! So, aftuh weeding dis chaptuh, geh on wid huh stowee! Hahahah! I'm so happy! And hey, it would be long til I update the story for 12 or 13 onwards. But maybe I could make the 12 after this? Omg I'm in a rush, so, don't be mad at me! Ha! Sorry for the rant! On with it!**

***Max's POV***

"Fang, will you stop smiling? You're already annoying me."I rolled My eyes at him as he drove to my mom and sister's house.

"What? It's good to smile!"He said. I raised a brow at him. "Well, it's hard not to!"

"you weren't like that yesterday!"I snapped. "I swear if you took drugs, I would dump you off of our house."I growled. He fell silent and parked the car on mom's sideway just outside the house.

I waited for him to open my door. As soon as the door opened, I marched toward the house in a bad mood. Really. He was sooo irritating!

I entered the house without knocking and found Angel on the couch, watching Disney Channel.

"Hey Max!"She greeted sweetly. Why the hell is she here?! Ugh. Another person on my murder list. She gasped lightly.

"You have to explain something to me, young lady!"I growled through gritted teeth. Then my neck prickled.

"Max, calm-"

"Shut up, Fang."I hissed and leered at him.

"Why were you and Iggy discussing my private life?!"I scowled.

"Well, uh... -"

I heard familiar voices. They belong to Iggy and Ella. Ella paused as she saw me.

"You too, sister. You got a lot more explaining to do!"I fumed. Grrr! Why dies this day have to be like this bad!

"hey, cool down, Ma-"Iggy tried to say but I cut him.

"You don't want to mess this up, Iggy."I glared at him even if I know he doesn't see me doing it.

"Max, Ella already told Iggy!"Angel said.

"The what?"Fang and mom and Gazzy asked at the same time.

"Angel!"Ella shrieked.

"Uh-oh"Angel uttered.

My head suddenly started spinning fast. I grabbed Fang's arm, almost harshly.

"What's the matter, Max?"Fang asked calmly.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"I said slowly, loosening my grip on his arm, sliding into unconsciousness.

"Max!"Fang's muffled voice yelled hysterically. "oh God! Max!"

***Fang's POV***

oh Max! 'God! Don't let something bad happen to her! Please save her and our baby!'I prayed as we brought Max to Dr. Martinez's clinic(since never liked being in hospitals)

"Mom! Do something!"Ella shrieked in the back seat where she and Dr. Martinez/mom were holding Max. I was literally driving fast past the legal speed limit.

"Let's just wait til we get to the clinic."Mom said calmly in her doctor self. Iggy and Gazzy were being so frantic too that they followed us with the other car.

"Hold on Max!"I called as I parked the car on the parking lot of the clinic. Gazzy appeared with nurses carrying a gurney. "Hey be careful with her!"I shouted as they carried Max to place her on the gurney.

"Fang, calm down, we're not gonna hurt her."Mom assured me. I shoved my hair with the both of my hands, feeling like the most horrible husband the Earth ever had.

I followed them as they put Max in the emergency room. I was the only one allowed to enter so the others were left outside. Ella was a nurse here so she was in too. They immediately searched fir her blood pressure and pulse. Mom checked her watch while holding Max's wrist. She lighted a small flashlight on Max's eyes and got a sample of her blood from Max's fingertip.

Max looked pale. And that made me even more nervous. Oh God what did I do wrong?!

"Fang, it's best that you don't see this. Go outside, honey."Mom told me. I hesitated for a second but still, I nodded at her and reluctantly went out. Tears stung my eyes. I've never felt this fear before. It was worse than I gear the school. Max and our baby could be in danger!

"Fang! how's Max?"Gazzy asked in panic tone.

"We're still going to find out later."I sat beside angel on the seats outside the room. Angel put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure she would be fine."She said, but fear still edged in her tone. I rubbed my face with my both hands and breathe.

"I hope nothing happens to the both of them."I muttered and someone rubbed my back on the spot between my wings. It was Iggy.

"We all hope the same, dude."He said And i nodded.

After a few minutes, mom got out with the face mask. I stood up to meet her.

"What's her condition?"I asked immediately.

"What?! She lost the baby?"

I turned and looked at Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. What?! Oh no!

"What Are you three talking about?!"I yelled angrily.

**AAAAAAND CUT! Hahahah so... Did you like it? Well, I'm sorry but I don't know when i will update cause I'm in a serious rush. Lol. Message me in kik: sunaliceauguste and let's talk before June comes! **


	14. Chapter 12: the gr8 ans to ur questions!

**Chapter 12! oh God! This is sooo much fun! What happened to Max? Is she okay? What are Angel, Gazzy and Iggy talking about? *gasps and shrieks loudly* I am absolutely excited! I wanna hook you guys up! So, this probably is my last this week! Cheerio guys! MJ wuvs you all! And yes. I just said a name. That's me! Whoop whoop! Get on with the stowee!**

***Fang's POV* **

My heart pounded as I heard Gazzy. Our baby's gone? No. That can't be. Max is a strong woman and I know she was able to keep our baby alive. But... Angel could've read mom's mind and told it to Gazzy and Iggy! I burst it rough tears. The first time in 5 years. No! My child! My first ever baby!

My chest ached in pain and my throat was closing in. I would do whatever it takes to save my family! But why couldn't I do it now? What if Max got in danger too? I love her so much I would die if I lost her too!

***Ella's POV***

Max is pregnant too! So all the strange things that happened to her were just caused by her pregnancy! Mom told me she felt the same when she had me so... Max is totally okay for now. I was one of the nurses here in the clinic. It was pretty awkward to get Max here cause this was a veterinary clinic. But she never wanted to be in a hospital and the clinic of our mom was the only med building she trusted. We sort of, built a special room so if something went wring, we would put her there. And now, she was.

We put IV on her, since we injected a dose of drug (baby safe) to make her sleep continuously. She was just tired and exhausted. Right now, she was sleeping very soundly on her bed. I checked out of the shift so I would be the one to watch her. Well, I heard Fang walked out because of false news and Gazzy and Iggy had just went to chase after him. Poor Fang. He thought they list their children. Yes. You heard me right. Children. They're having twins! I never imagined Max having twins. I just thought of her having a small child.

Sigh. Now we were both pregnant. The difference was, I wasn't married. That I got pregnant before she did.

***Angel's POV***

Max was okay. But this brother of mine was so nervous that he had blurted out a wrong info. Now, before I could even correct it, Fang took off, leaving us here.

I glared at Gazzy. "What are you standing there for?! Go after him! Idiot!"I growled. He nodded and chased after Fang.

'I'll go too in case he needed help.'Iggy thought to me and followed Gazzy. They weren't that shocked because they were the first ones I ever told of Max's pregnancy and we all loved her so... We wish the best for her and her baby.

***Flashback 1 week ago***

I was in my room doing homework when I suddenly paused and closed my eyes. A flash. This is how I get these flashes.

**-vision-**

Max and Fang visited us for the monthly visit (I know because it's the only time they visit us). Max looked... Tired and exhausted. And big! No... She was pregnant! Well, she was still skinny, but her eyebags were drooping, (drooping?). And her stomach is quite big. Well, bigger than usual. Um... Of course it would be big cause she's pregnant. And maybe she was having those rare sensitive pregnancies?

I ran down the stairs to tell Gazzy and Iggy. Yes, guys, we live in the same house. Iggy supports us.(he's a professional chef) and Gazzy, he's almost finished in high school.

"Guys! I had another vision!"I cheered. Their heads snapped to my direction.

"What is it, Angel?"Gazzy asked.

"Max's gonna be pregnant!"I shrieked in excitement.

"Whoa!"They cheered and high fived each other.

Gazzy laughed maniacally. "Imagine how Max would react if we taught her kid to make bombs!"

I gasped. "Gazzy! You will not do that!"I yelled and rolled my eyes. I planned to get back to work when suddenly, another flash showed.

-vision-

Max and Fang were in their dark room, kissing romantically. Eww! Yuck! Why do I have to see this?! This is totally private! I don't want to watch a live... Whatever.

Wait. If Max was gonna be pregnant, it wouldn't be because of this. I'm sure they already did it on their honeymoon, right?

Oh. Wait again! If she was having a sensitive pregnancy, then sex is bad for the baby!

I shrieked and turned around. "Guys! I need help!"I shouted.

"What is it again Angel!"Iggy complained. "Gazzy what's happening in the game?"

"Hey! We have to tell Max and Fang they can't do it!"I caught their attention.

"Do what?"Iggy rolled his sightless eyes.

"The one you and Ella did here."I said shyly.

"Oh come on Angel! Let them have their typical romantic movie night!"He wheezed. "Gazzy-"

"Not that you idiot! The one in your bedroom!"I yelled, totally irritated. I saw his ears get red.

"Then just call her!"He snapped.

"Why is it always me?"I fumed and dialed Max's phone. After a couple of rings, she picked it up.

"Hello? Angel! Why are you calling in the middle of the night?!"She hissed on the phone. As expected, she was pissed.

I couldn't react right so I just sighed in relief. "Max! Thank God you answered!"I paused. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping. And you just interrupted."I could tell she was already irritated. She could be fatal now.

"Good. I thought you did it."

"Angel, what do you mean? What's happening?"oh no! She already asked it!

"Um..."I looked at Iggy for help. "I don't know how to say this!"I hissed.

"Just tell her don't have sex!"Iggy hissed back.

"Iggy, I'm too young to say it! You go then!"I handed him the phone.

He stared at my direction in horror. "Do you want me to die?!"

"HEY!"Max bellowed. My heart pounded as she now BELLOWED. "What are you two talking about?! I heard it!"

I bit my lip, picking my words carefully. "Um... Then I don't have to say it directly. Just don't. It's... Uh..."I looked at Gazzy.

"What. Is. It?!"Max snapped. That scared the hell out of me. In horror, I immediately hung up on her.

***Flashback ends***

That was the most horrible night I had been in. Hanging up on Max is really dangerous. I hate it when she glares at me. I feel like sulking.

***Max's POV***

My head was spinning when I came back to my consciousness. Yes people, I knew that I passed out.

There was a sting on my right hand and my bed didn't feel familiar. I opened my eyes slowly. The room was white.

"Max?"A blurry figure came before me. "How are you feeling?"I recognized the voice.

"Ella?"I muttered. I tried to get up but she pushed me back on the bed gently.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. You still need to rest."She said. I heard an opening door. I blinked a few times to clear my eyesight. It was mom.

"What happened to me?"I asked weakly.

She gave me a warm smile. Ella smiled. "You just stressed yourself badly. But you and the babies are okay."She ran her thumb on my cheek.

Babies? "What?"I asked again. My mind was still in trance and I couldn't process things right away. I knitted my eyes in wonder as mom and Ella exchanged meaningful looks.

"Max, you're going to be a mom!"Ella cheered.

Mom. So... I'm pregnant? "I'm pregnant?"I said groggily.

Mom smiled and sighed. "You still have to rest."

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep.

***Fang's POV***

I took off of the clinic as it dawned on me. We couldn't lose our baby!

My chest was so tight i just wanna break away.

"Fang! Stop!"I heard Gazzy over the rush of the wind.

I stopped and faced him. A second later, Iggy appeared on his side. I flapped my wings hard to stay aloft.

"That was a false alarm."Gazzy said. "I was just too worried for Max I didn't hear what Angel said. I'm sorry."

My eyebrows knitted in incomprehension. I couldn't think straight now because of anger.

"The baby's okay, Fang."He continued.

My heart leaped as I heard him say it. Our baby was okay?! So I just marched off when Max needed me?! I opened my mouth to speak but just decided not to and flew back to the clinic immediately.

I ran around the clinic, finding Max's mom.

"Fang?"Ella's voice echoed around. I turned around and walked briskly to her.

"Where's Max?"I asked immediately.

She nodded at me and walked. I followed her and we entered a door. Max was there. Pale and unconscious. I rushed to her side and held her hand. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Fang."Ella assured me.

I looked at Max and brushed away the hair that got to her face. "What about our baby?"I asked silently.

"The babies are okay also."She replied and touched my shoulder.

"Babies? You mean there's not just one?"

"You're having twins, Fang! Congratulations!"She cheered.

I smiled and looked back at Max. I kissed her hand and then her forehead. I put a hand on her tummy where our twins are.

'_Hey there guys! I'm your dad!'_I thought but I know they couldn't hear it.

Thank God they were okay. I would die if something happened to them. They were my life.

**okay there you have it! The *drum rolls* chapter 12! chapter 13 soon to be up! Please pray that I could find time!**


	15. Chapter 13: the Boring Shenanigan

**Note: this is a longer chapter than the rest. I even got startled when I saw the count. Lol. Like really, How did this shebang reach 4k words? I was completely awed.**

**Wait, first of all, I didn't mean to say that it's okay to have sex even if the woman is pregnant. Omg. It had just dawned on me. I was thinking about what I had put in the story and poof! I knew I was out of my mind when I wrote that. Jeez! Who, in his super duper mega busting dimwitted mind would jerkily have sex with a pregnant woman?! That would be total bonkers! Okay. Rant again. Yada yada yada. Btw, guys, if you noticed, I broke my word two times. I said it would be long til I update. But... It's night out and tomorrow's my review and I would totally lose time if I don't grasp this opportunity. Who agrees with me? Raise your hand! *raises hand* thanks! I wuv you all! You rock!**

***Max's POV***

I felt so weak and vulnerable. My body was so limp I couldn't even get up. I opened my eyes and saw Fang on my side, sleeping with my hand grasped in his.

"Hey Max."A familiar sweet voice spoke. It was Angel.

I smiled, totally forgetting all that we had argued. "Hey Angel."

"How are you feeling?"She asked, sitting on the side of my bed.

"A little limp."I answered.

"That would be because of the drug."She smiled. "Congratulations."

I knitted my eyebrows in question. Did I win in a lottery?

"For having twins. Seriously, I thought my vision just made your stomach a lot bigger. I should've known you would have twins."She explained.

Now that processed a little bit faster. "So you knew this all along? Is that why you're holding us back?"

She nodded and grinned.

"Thanks, Ange."

Fang stirred, raising his head slightly. When he noticed that I was already awake, he snapped his eyes open and rubbed them. "Max! How are you feeling, honey?"

"Mm.. After passing out and having a drug injected on me, I am perfectly fine I could even beat you on a race."I said sarcastically and he smiled, squeezing my hand lightly.

"Guess what Max! We're having twins!"Fang whispered happily.

"Yeah. Angel just told me while you were sleeping."I replied and put my free hand on the lower part of my tummy just below my navel. "Thank God nothing happened to them."

The door opened, making me tilt my head. Mom's there, in her doctor suit. And she was with someone. A blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Max, this is Dr. Alice Monroe. She was the one I called to check on you when I found out you were pregnant. She's a gynecologist and she took all the stuffs in your case. She would be your doctor from now on."Mom announced and left.

I smiled at the doctor. She was pretty and nice looking. She didn't look like a messing air brained doctor. "Hi."I said.

She smiled back warmly. "Hello, Max. First of all, I want to congratulate you on having twins. As you know, only a few are having twins."

"Thanks."I said, and couldn't help the joy in my voice.

"Well, into the business, I would be frank with you."She started. Angel gasped. I looked at her and she looked back with fear in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to get a break. I can't hear this."She walked out of the room.

"What's up?"Fang asked in panicky tone. "Did something bad happen?"

I waited for the doctor. She pursed her lips. "Max, is currently suffering from a rare sensitivity in pregnancy. **_(Author's note: totally made up guys. No expert terms here. All fanfictional.) _**Which, is why she suddenly passed out. You guys are even lucky to still have your twins now because, if I hadn't checked on her and gave her some medicines, she would've had a miscarriage."Dr. Monroe explained slowly.

I gasped silently and put a hand on my mouth. Fang gave my hand an assuring squeeze as the doctor continued.

"Now I have to warn you both. You have to be careful in this stage. You need to refrain yourselves from sex. Which is a very bad thing for the babies. "

"We won't do it."Fang and I said at the same time.

"Good."The doctor smiled. "Two, NEVER slip. That would be a total danger. We wouldn't only lose the twins. We would lose Max as well. "

Fang's hand trembled in mine.

"Three, most importantly, avoid stress. Stress makes all things in their worst state. Max, your middle name is charging off, according to a source and I warn you for it. Do not let your blood pressure rise. You got here because of stress. You wouldn't want it to repeat, now would you?"

I shook my head.

"Of course not."She raised her brows. "The medicines I gave you are for the twins, for them to be able hold on to you better and some vitamins. I'll write the prescriptions later and give it to Dr. Martinez."She curved her lips. "Be good, you two. Being twenty year old parents is still too young. Especially for your case, Max."

I nodded again. "Thank you, Dr. Monroe."I said and quirked a side of my lips. She left and I immediately burst into sobs. "Fang!"I cried and he kissed my forehead. My throat closed and my chest felt like caving in.

"Max, calm down. It's gonna be alright."He said and kissed me.

I squeezed his hand for comfort. This is hard. I don't wanna lose our babies. Never in my life.

***Fang's POV***

I never realized this would be this hard. Every movement should be calculated and measured. If we lose the twins, I will lose Max as well. It was a forking situation.

I watched as Max drifted off to sleep again after she cried. I hated seeing her having a difficulty. And now, we didn't have any choice. If I could only take all the pain she was experiencing, I would've. I would bet my life just to see her doing fine.

I put my hand on the spot where our twins are.

"Please be good."I whispered and rubbed them gently. I bent down and kissed Max's forehead.

A tear escaped my eye as I imagined the next few days. '_No!_' I told myself. '_Don't you ever think about it!'_

It hurt like hell. It was worse than my past. Worse than the war! No one ever wanted to be in my position! One could totally go insane. I love Max so damn much I would die if she did.

***Ella's POV***

I saw Angel walk out of the room with a sad look on her face.

'What's the matter?'I thought. Maybe she was yelled at by Max? No I don't think so.

I had the instinct to follow her up to the bathroom to approach her. Obviously, something bad was up.

"Angel?"I called.

"Ella? What are you doing here?"She asked. "You didn't follow me, did you?"

"Well, I saw you walk out of the room so, I followed you here."I answered. "Did something happen?"

She looked up at me, fear and sadness showed in the look of her eyes. The calming blue eyes were now different.

Angel told me all that she had read from the doctor's mind. And that Max could be in grave danger for her pregnancy.

I didn't know what to say. Or react. While I was here, having a normal pregnancy, Max, my only sister, my best friend, was feeling the exact opposite of it.

***Angel's POV***

It was all too much! The pain, the fears, the risks! I couldn't lose Max! I just couldn't! I couldn't imagine a life without her! She stood as my mother and sister for my whole freaking life! And this was all she got?! A miserable life with her family? I don't know what to feel. Or even what to say for their situation. I know for myself that that was a very bad sign. Max's life was now a very thin and feeble thread that could break any time. It was impossible to be optimistic. I know in times like this we need to be. But for a girl who sees visions like me, it would totally be different.

***Max's POV***

We would have twins. Yes. It was kinda happy. But it was dangerous. Well, I'm just scared. Scared that I might lose them if I did something wrong. Or if I didn't become careful. I was swimming in sleep again. Being sleepy isn't a choice when you are drugged so even if I wanted to wake up, my mind would suddenly feel fuzzy and drowsy.

For real, this was what I feared the most. Like, hurting my family even if I don't want to. Well, as much as it hurt me, I was sure it hurt my family too. And got them worried sick. I know I would be if something happened to any of them. But this is different. The twins were the newest family members and I couldn't help but to think a future with them. I wanna hold them in my arms already. Or even just see them. I was so excited and overwhelmed. I was sure they would be so small and feeble. I wanted to protect them because of it.

I stirred in my drug induced sleep. My flock was sleeping around the chairs in the room and Fang was still here beside me. I brought my free hand to his hair and played with it. I chuckled softly. I wanted my kids to look exactly like Fang. So they would remind me of him always.

"Hey Max, do you need anything?"Iggy's soft whispering voice seemed to echo around the silent room.

"Hey Iggy. "I smiled. "Um... No. I don't feel like needing anything at the moment. Thanks anyway. "

"Hey, I'm sorry about your situation. I know it's gonna be hard."He walked to my bed and gave me a sympathetic look from his sightless eyes.

"Yeah."I muttered sadly. "Congratulations on Ella too. You're gonna have a baby too."I grinned wider. "I bet another pyromaniac."

Iggy laughed. "Yeah you can say that again. Especially when Gazzy planned on teaching your kid first."

I laughed softly. "You two. Don't you dare."I glared at him playfully.

"So... Um... I'm gonna get home, go to your house and fetch some clothes for you. Your mom said you still need to rest one more day here under the doctor's supervision. And this dude,"He touched Fang's shoulder."Really needs the rest. Maybe tomorrow I would be the one to watch over you."

"Thanks Iggy."I said.

"No problem."He smiled and waved a hand. "Hey Gaz come on."The two left, leaving the bright room silent again. I saw Angel sleeping on the couch across my bed. I sighed. She wanted the best for me after all. And Total's right. I always go charging off. Now I felt bad for nagging at her earlier this morning.

A day passed and in the mercy of God, nothing happened so far. This was the day when I would be going home. Iggy brought me sweatpants and a tee, since I shouldn't wear jeans. It would squeeze my twins.

"Okay, Max,"Doctor monroe said. "Last notes: one, eat healthy foods. It would totally help. Especially fruits and vegetables. Two, don't be silly and refrain from sex,"Fang and I nodded. "Three, never stress yourself. Four, just be gentle on moving. I also have to warn you about the roads. Watch out for some humps. I swear it wouldn't be a nice thing to make your car jump on them while you're in."We nodded again. "That's all you need to know for now. Just call me if something goes wrong."She gave us her call card.

"Thanks. We would. "I said and put it in my wallet.

"Take care."She smiled and left.

Fang carried the bag where a few clothes and things were in and we walked slowly to our car. It was scary to even walk. I don't trust any floor. I just looked down to see if there were any obstacles that could trip me even if Fang's hand was already on my waist.

In the car, Angel was already there in the back seat, waiting for us. I smiled at her and entered the car.

"Max! I'm glad you're coming home!"She cheered.

"Me too Angel."I said and looked at Fang as he sat on his seat. He started the car and went on our way as carefully as possible. The ride home was silent and calm. I watched the road to our house pass by.

"Fang, do you know where we're going?"I asked. I think he was just in a train of thought or what.

"Oh, yeah. I just think it's best that you stay with your mom and sister while you're having them."He told me, pointing his nose to my stomach and I nodded. "Also, I filed a resignation for you in your work."I nodded again. They were all for the best. I worked for a security agency. I trained people there. Well, in the people who survived, I saw that the odds were in their favor and bad guys still lived.

At home, my clothes were already in my old room's closet and my flock and mother and sister welcomed me like they did after our honeymoon.

I guess the cookies still taste the best.

***Fang's POV***

I talked to the doctor an hour before Max woke up in the clinic. She told me all about Max's possible mood swings and I shouldn't raise my pride up because she would be experiencing a very tough work to make my twins live.

"No matter how she yells at you, just do the favor of understanding."Doctor Monroe told me. "I bet she would be feeling worse than normal pregnant women do because of her condition. Take care of her Fang."

I really would without it. I do understand Max's situation and how she would have a hard time.

That night, we snuggled in her bed together, just like the old times.

"It would be alright. I promise."I whispered to her then planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I trust you."She whispered back, making my heart ache. I so hope that that promise would stay.

When I already know that she was sleeping, I sneaked downstairs for a glass of water.

Then I heard someone puking. I know even if the sound was muffled. As I got down the stairs, Ella went out of the kitchen bathroom, panting.

"Ella, are you okay? What's going on?"I asked.

"I'm pregnant, Fang. But please don't tell mom about it."Ella said.

That shocked me a little bit. Why not? I mean, her mom's gotta know it first, right? But instead of questioning, I said, "okay. Congratulations too."

"Thanks."She said and continued her way.

I got a glass of water and drank it straight. And then another. I put the glass on the sink and got another one for Max. I put it on her bedside table and silently crept up to her side. And as if awake, she placed her head on my chest as she put an arm around me. I covered her with her blanket and just listened to her breathing.

***Flashback 3 years ago***

Max's mom trusted me so much that she even allowed me to sleep in Max's room whenever we fell asleep together. Still, Max was a peace sleeper. She looked so calm and peaceful when she closed her eyes, making me fall in love with her deeper.

I was leaning on her headboard, she on my chest and her arm around my torso. We were like that every night. I almost always stay here.

I lived in a house with Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. They were my housemates. While we were still too young to have a job, Nino Pierpont answered all our necessities for a couple of years until Iggy and I turned 18. But I rarely get home to them, given that Max and I were almost inseparable. I was still glad that they weren't at all bothered with our magnetized relationship. They all knew what we'd gone over. They knew how we ended up, sticked to each other like super glue.

***Flashback ends***

"I love you Max. Forever and always."I whispered to Max's hair and fell asleep myself.

I woke up the next morning with Max nudging me.

"Fang. Accompany me to the bathroom?"She said and I nodded. I assisted her on walking to her bathroom and she threw up on the toilet. I rubbed her back and handed her several tissue sheets. She flushed the toilet and I waited for her as she brushed her teeth. After that, I just let her lie back down on the bed and wait for me as I went down the kitchen for breakfast.

I spotted the room empty so I just decided to cook for us four. I would just leave the rest for mom and Ella.

I cooked a bunch of bacon and a dozen of eggs and brought the half to Max's room for the both of us. I also got her a glass of milk and pared her some fruits like the doctor told me.

I put the bed table beside her and helped her get up.

She crinkled her nose. "I don't feel like eating bacon and eggs."She muttered.

"What do you want to eat? I'll make it for you."I said.

She thought for a moment and answered, "Pancakes. And maple syrup."

That shocked me. "I thought you never ever wanted to see them again?"

"But I want them now."She quirked a side of her mouth at me.

"Okay then, just wait for 10 minutes."

**~Time Skip~**

"Thanks Fang."Max told me as I brought her now-again favorite breakfast. I just ate the bacon and eggs alone as she ate her pancakes.

Max was gonna take a bath now and I so don't want her to. What if she slipped?

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."She assured me.

"Be careful, Max."I just said, knowing that I wouldn't win this argument anyhow.

***Max's POV*_ (guys I know what you're thinking. I know I'm making this messed up but I just want you to know all the happenings from both of their point of views.)_**

"Max, maybe I should come."Fang said as I entered the bathroom.

"Fang-"I tried to say but he cut me.

"Max, please. I'm your husband."He insisted. "I don't trust your bathroom floor."

"No way. I won't let you watch me take a bath. Seriously."I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"I insist."He said. "Then I'll shut my eyes."

"Fine."I scoffed and let him come in.

As I opened the water of the shower, I told Fang that he would get wet there. But he said it was okay so I just let him stay. I trust him with all my life and I was sure he wouldn't let me be close to even a meter to peril. I grasped his hand as I stepped on the stall.

"Be careful Max."He reminded.

"I will."I said but he still didn't let go of my hand I shook our hands but he still clung on mine._ 'Now how would I take a bath with one hand?'_

I was totally naked now and I didn't really want Fang to see me. Yes he's my husband, but really? It would be completely awkward.

"Don't dare Fang"I warned.

I looked at my body. There was barely a change except for the slight bump on my lower abdomen. It wasn't that big but it really made a difference, since I always stayed fit because my body burns calories faster than a normal person.

I finished my bath, Fang still in place. "Hey I'm finished."I said and he gave me the towel. With closed eyes, note that. Who could ever ask for a more gentleman husband? I was totally watching him and he didn't look tempted. As soon as I got dressed, I gave him a long and meaningful kiss.

**_(Author's note: that part is to show how AMAAAAZING Fang is! I so so so love him!)_**

***Ella's POV***

Angel was bugging me all day and all night to just tell everybody that I'm pregnant. She was just excited. But I still couldn't. I didn't want to be chewed out by mom.

"Ella. Sooner or later she's gonna find out."Angel wittingly said. "You gotta tell her before she even discovers it herself."

Well, she's right. I have to tell her before she finds out. But how? I'm too scared to do so.

"Trust me. It won't be that bad."

Um... I trust my family and the flock but... Now, I don't really know what to do. "Okay. I'll try."I muttered.

"Perfect. Now we would have no secrets in the house."She smiled.

Mom took a day off from the clinic so she's probably in her office.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in."Mom said and I came in. "Ella! What are you doing here? Do you need something?"She asked.

"Uh... Sort of. I wanna discuss something with you."I started. My heart pounded as she asked what it is. "Um..."I muttered, carefully picking out the things I needed to say. She raised her eyebrows at me with a smile. "Mom, I'm sorry."I blurted out. Tears stung my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. They poured out and I just broke down. Mom hugged me.

"Hey, Ella. Stop crying. What's up?"She asked calmly.

I breathed a couple of times before answering. "I did something bad."I croaked.

She sighed. "Forgivable or unforgivable?"

"I don't know. Both."I sniffled. "I'm pregnant, mom."I said immediately.

"What?!"She snapped. "Ella! You're about to be married!"She scolded. She closed her eyes and looked at me in the eye. "I can't believe you totally went against my words! You should've waited until marriage!"

"I'm sorry."I murmured. Then I felt her brush my hair with her fingers.

"Anyway it's done and cannot be undone."She kissed my temple. "I just hope it's Iggy's?"

"Mom!"I laughed, still tears in my eyes. "Of course it's his!"

"Okay okay I'm just kidding."She squeezed my hand. "It's good that you told me."She grinned and pinched my cheek gently.

So Angel was right. It wasn't that bad. I gotta tell Max about this.

I went upstairs to the bedrooms and to Max's. "Max?"I knocked.

"Come in."She called out.

I opened the door slowly. She and Fang were in the bed sitting.

"Um... I'll just go outside."Fang announced and left.

I sat on the bed and grinned at Max.

"What's the smile all about?"She asked, smiling too. Just a little weak.

"I told mom about my baby and she wasn't that furious about it."I replied.

"Ohmygod! That's great!"She cheered. "So you don't have any problems anymore?"

"None. I'm just worried about you."I gave her a sympathetic look. I hope she gets over the challenge that God gave her. I know she could.

**dun dun dun! Okay that was a long and boring shenanigan chapter. Hope you like it! Have a say people! I'm about to go charging off!**


	16. Chapter 14: the awaited coming

**Okay guys. I really dunno how I ended up continuing this. Maybe... I'm guilty for ditching out for a social network called Virtual Space and a messaging app called kik? Yeah. Sort of. But I gave them up for my review for the college entrance exam. Grr... I just can't take it all in while this story is on the edge already. And yet, it isn't in the rising action yet. **

**Btw, (this message is probably long) I kind of, changed the plot order. I somewhat added a Falling action before the rising action and yeah. There would be two falling actions this story. (I just hope you know what that meant).**

**shout out to all my friends that I talk to in the PM part. I really have a great time. Especially for my now bff, ! She's just amazing, guys, give this momentum to me. Lol!**

**okay! Hiya on the story! **

***A couple of months later* (A/N: sorry guys, I need to fast forward this. I am totally serious about the June stuff. I would get really busy.)**

**the avian babies grow 2x faster than the normal do. So in four months, they would be completely ready to go out and meet the world. But for Max, because she's having twins, it would just be 3 and a half or something. You already know it.**

**[This is the time where Ella's gonna give birth. Remember, she was two months pregnant on the previous chaps. Sorry if I didn'tmake it clear]**

***Ella's POV***

Last two months, Iggy and I decided to be married immediately to make things easier to navigate on as Max and I take care of our babies. We just had a garden wedding, which, in my humble opinion, was still romantic.

My stomach was now big. As in like I'm already due. But I was just halfway from the fourth month. This avian/human baby of ours really does grow fast. But Max's stomach was still bigger cause she was having twins. Gazzy was the one to take care of her while Fang worked and it was really sweet of him. Thankfully, the medicine Max's doctor gave her did lot of help On making the babies strong to hold on to her. The only sad part is, as the days went by, Max seemed to become more and more off. She was getting weak. I also spotted Fang crying outside in the garden at night, which as far as I knew, was never him. I knew him as a cool minded silent guy. But this guy now turned out to be different. I guess being in a damned forked situation gives you all the things that could change you.

It was already getting dark and Iggy just got home by a taxi.(hey you don't expect a blind man to drive, do you? He's great and awesome but the fact still remains.)

"Hey Igz."I greeted him with a kiss as he entered the front door.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"he asked, then our baby kicked from inside me.

"Whoa. Little James just kicked me."I told him and he put an arm around me. Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through my stomach and i let out a tiny scream. "Iggy."I paused, wincing in pain as I hold my stomach to me.

"Ella, baby, what's happening?"He asked frantically.

"I think our baby wants to come out now."I managed to croak out. "Ah!"I tried to fight my falling knees.

Iggy scooped me up in his arms. "Angel! Call 911! Ella's on labor!"He called out to Angel. She hurried downstairs, phone on her ear. I couldn't make out her words cause I was too preoccupied with the pain i was feeling. I felt my water break and I crutched Iggy's shirt to calm down. In a few minutes, the ambulance was already here and Iggy waited for the gurney to come. He placed me carefully on it as it arrived infront of him.

"Angel, can you accompany Ella there? I need to call her mom. I'll meet you there."i heard Iggy tell Angel and she sat inside the ambulance beside me.

"Ella, how is it going?"Angel asked.

"Painful."I winced in pain as contractions came.

***Iggy's POV***

Our baby's coming. Finally. I was excited even if I wouldn't be able to see him.

I dialed my second speed dial on my phone, which is Ella's mom's and told her that Ella's already gonna give birth and she was now being taken to the hospital. J hung up, unfurled my wings, and jump up the air, searching for the ambulance's sound. I found it due my east and I flew to it. As the sound got the loudest, I flapped my wings in uniform so that I wouldn't go past it. It made a turn, then another and one more before it stopped. I landed and met up with Angel.

"Thanks, Angel."I said to her .

"No problem. I'll be the one to tell Max, Gazzy and Fang."She waved and took off. I followed the nurses to the emergency room. After doing what God-knows-what, i think they're already headed to the room where people give birth (**_A/N: sorry guys, I dunno what it's called.)_**

"Iggy,"Ella called. I searched where the sound came from and found her. She clasped my hand tightly. This is what I hate from being blind. You're not sure what the hell is happening! "It hurts"She said. I squeezed her hand a bit and I could feel the medical people around us. "We're gonna put the oxygen mask."The nurse told us and Ella said okay.

"When I say push, you push as hard as you can, okay?"A woman, that I guess was the doctor instructed. "You ready?"

I guess Ella nodded cause a second after that, "Push!"The doctor said almost immediately.

Ella pushed, screaming a little and panted. She held on my hand hardly.

"I can already see the head!"the doctor announced. "Push!"

Again, Ella pushed harder, almost breaking my hand and popping my eardrums out from her scream.

"Go Ella!"I said, giving her strength.

"A little harder!"The doctor said.

Ella inhaled sharply and screamed again, clutching my hand tighter. This time, my ears rang. I almost wanted to cover them up.

Then, a baby cried. My heart overflowed with joy. My son! Finally! He's already here!

"Ohmygod, Iggy look at him!"Ella said, and I felt like melting. I was sure she didn't mean it. I'm blind. It was an insult to say that to me. But whatever. It didn't matter to me. They're my family and I love them.

***Ella's POV***

My last thought was my baby. I had the chance to touch him but I fell asleep a couple of minutes later because of the drug the doctor gave me.

I opened my eyes and saw Angel in the room. I knitted my eyebrows. "Where's Iggy?"I asked and she giggled.

"Well, he was in the nursery, guarding his kid."She answered.

I chuckled. "Okay. Can you tell the nurse to bring my baby here?"

"Sure."She smiled and left. I waited for a few minutes. My heart was overflowing with joy. I could see him clearly now! My baby! I bet he just looks like his dad!

The door opened and I was full of anticipation. Then, I saw the nurse come in with my baby. She handed her gently to me and my eyes got teary. I was right. He just looks like Iggy. The hair and skin. But why is his covering pink?

Angel laughed. "Your baby's a girl, Ella."She giggled and got closer. "She's so cute!"She cheered.

"Okay. Maybe that was the reason she kept kicking me. I always thought she was a boy."I chuckled and planted a kiss on her pale forehead. She was so small! Ohmygod. I couldn't wait to show everybody! Unfortunately, I know Max couldn't come because road trips are dangerous to her. But at least Mom and Gazzy could!

My baby yawned , her small mouth forming a cute "O". I smiled. She's so beautiful. A tear rolled down my cheek. It was so overwhelming. This is clearly my happiest day in my life besides being married to Iggy.

**~A day later~**

We went home immediately as soon as I got discharged. I was too eager to let Max see her niece. Gazzy drove us home. And all the way to my mom's house, I just looked at my daughter. I couldn't help it.

I fixed my baby's hood before going out of the car. Of course. Dusts could immediately irritate her skin. Iggy was at my side as we entered the house.

"Ella!"Max called, slightly gasping at my daughter. "Ohmygod. She's so small!"

I walked near her with a smile. "I know!"I giggled. "How have you been?"

"As you can see, exhausted and sleepless."She answered. What?! Just didn't see her in a week and this was how she had been?

"Back pains?"I guessed.

"Contractions."She answered. "We already called the doctor and she did sone tests on me. The babies were fine, but she said I should be ready because I could be giving birth soon."

"isn't that too early? How long have you been pregnant? Like almost three months?"

"Ella, if they got bigger like your baby, my stomach would already explode."She explained. True. Her stomach was already really big.

"Do you want to hold her?"I asked her.

"I do but I couldn't. I'm still weak. Maybe after a few more weeks."she answered and smiled weakly. I was getting worried. She was too weak to give birth.

**Cut it out! The chapter ends here! Though I would continue it of course! Just wait til i update! Thank you guys! Love y'all!**


	17. Chapter 15: the tragic death(not true)

**So okay. Chapter 15. Can you realize how in a rush i am? No of course you can't. But just so you know, I have to leave soon. Lol. I just hope to finish this story before I do. Which is hard cause this could be pretty long. *sighs* anyway, start weeding!**

***Max's POV***

Ella's baby was already here. She was so small. And fragile. I wonder how my twins are...

"She so cute."I said as Ella changed the baby's clothing gently. She sided Skye,(the name of the baby) and removed one sleeve theN the other side and slowly pulled the other. We looked at Skye's little wings. They were White with gray speckles. I touched them and they were so soft. She has no primary feathers. All her feathers are soft and tact.

I smiled. "She's just wonderful."I breathe.

"Get ready."Gazzy appeared on the doorway. Dr. Martinez called Nudge and she's coming home. "

Ella and I laughed at his tone. He was like, reporting in a news radio broadcast. our mototrmouth is coming home**_. (A/N: Have you totally forgotten Nudge?)_**

Nudge was studying in a Designer school in the far city of USA. We were afraid to let her go but she really insisted on achieving her dreams. I missed her so much. If you have a motormouth in the house and you can't take it anymore, just cope with her because you will surely miss every bit of her being. **  
**

"She's here!"Gazzy faked a girl's scream like there was a monster in the place.

Ella and I just laughed again. "And she's done."She said and carried her daughter in her arms. We went downstairs and I almost fell because of a sudden scream. I looked to where the direction of the voice and saw Nudge. In her designed clothes.

"Nudge!"I called. And I held back myself from totally running and let her come to me.

"Max! Ohmygod your stomach is big!"She exclaimed. "I'm sure that's not just twins! I mean is that really twins? Like, I'm not sure if that's how big your stomach will be if you're carrying twins. I think you're having triplets. And ZOMG! I bet the girls would look like you and the boys Fang! And they would be as wonderful and amazing as their parents, wouldn't they be?"

Silence flooded the room as she finished her rant. We all looked at her.

"What?"Nudge asked and we cracked up. I didn't strain myself for laughing hard cause I'm not feeling that well and I'm still having the dimming pains.

"Oh Nudge! We missed you so much!"I told her, tears welling up in my eyes as she hugged me. "How are you?"

"So freaking good!"She answered happily. "Like as in always! Have you seen the clothes I made? The others were already in the market and a lot of people are liking them and omg! I could totally build my own couture!"

"That's great then!"I cheered then my neck prickled and familiar arms went around me.

"Hi Fang."Nudge smiled. "How's being a family guy? Is it fun? Like totally! I think you're the most amazing husband anyone could have! You're caring, sweet, andweablosbajdlsbe-"Iggy covered Nudge's mouth with a hand. Nudge turned around and gasped. "Iggy! You look really good now! Oh and by the way! Congratulations on your wedding! I know it's late but it counts, right? And your baby! I haven't gone to see him and-"

"Nudge!"Iggy laughed. "I got the point!"He grinned. "And my baby's a girL. "

Nudge squealed. "Omg! Are you serious?! That's amazing! I bet she looks like Ella! I mean cause she's the mother right?"

"Actually, she looks like Iggy."Ella spoke from the corner. Nudge let out a louder squeal, making Iggy cover his ears a bit.

Nudge went to them with wide eyes(like there are two strs in both of her eyes) "ZOMG! She is soooooo cuuuute! And yes! She looks like Iggy! But i still think she would look like you even with the hair and skin. Cause she's a girl and she should look like her mom."She ranted again. "But you and Iggy are amazing anyway! She would look beautiful for sure! Does she have wings? What color? And like, how big? I bet they're small! And what color are her eyes?"

I just laughed at them. Ella couldn't even think about what to answer because Nudge asked so many questions.

"She does have small gossamer wings. They're white with gray speckles and she hasn't opened her eyes yet."I answered and giggled.

Nudge gasped. "That's amazing! She's totally an angel! And like, a cherubim or something!"

***Nudge's POV***

ohmygod! A lot have changed already! Like, Max's pregnant and Iggy's got himself a daughter and he's now married! I still feel bad about not being able to go to his wedding because I did a lot of work in my school and the only break I had was when Max and Fang were married. Oh, i really missed them so freaking much! It was hard not to! They've been here all my life and I won't ever forget to remember them everyday of my life! They're my family and I love live love them sooo damn much!

I spent the whole day with Max. I told Gazzy it's okay to have a break and now I was in charge for Max. I heard her pregnancy's a lot sensitive and she has to be careful so I guided her to the bathroom and kitchen for the whole day. She looked so tired and weak. And I felt bad. Max was the strongest woman I've ever seen and known and she took care of us for a long time. Doesn't she deserve a good life? She does, right? But why is this happening to her? Is God punishing her? For what? She deserves a reward. Not a problem.

Max laid down on her bed and winced.

"What is it, Max?"I asked, totally in serious mode and I don't have the nerve to chatter. "What are you feeling?"

"Well, the contractions are here again. I just hope the twins are okay. "She said and crinkled her nose in pain. In a week if bing here with her, I already know what she was going through. She's really having a hard time. And I don't wanna see her being in such situation. "Ah!"She let out a tiny scream that almost went out as a squeak.

"What's happening Max?"I asked frantically.

"Call Fang! Now!"She groaned in pain. I shook all over as I ran downstairs.

"Fang! Max needs you! Now! I'll call 911!"I scrambled for my phone and I almost dropped it to the ground. As soon as the speaker spoke, I didn't care what she was saying anymore. I gave her the information and the address and waited for her to say that the ambulance is on its way and hung up. Fang rushed downstairs with Max in his arms.

"Are they on their way?"Fang asked, almost yelled. Max was clutching Fang's shirt so hard I think it would already be Ripped. Fang went outside as he heard the ambulance. As the doors, opened, he immediately placed Max inside without waiting for the people to get out. They backed on the drive way and I crammed for the flock's number.

***Fang's POV***

The way Max hung on to my shirt stabbed my heart. She was in real pain now. I was holding back the tears that were stinging my eyes and my throat kind of ached. My chest felt like closing in as Max tightened her grip on my shirt. Her other hand was on her stomach and I wanted so bad to comfort her. But I knew I can't now because I don't have the ability ti remove her pain.

In a couple of minutes, we were already in the hospital and the nurses came with a gurney. I couldn't bring her to the clinic. It's more appropriate if she gives birth in a hospital. And doctor Monroe is here.

We were in the emergency room and doctor Monroe showed up. "Fang, she can't go into normal delivery. We need to put her in the Caesarian section."She said almost as fast as Nudge's mouth.

"Okay. I tried to follow them but the doctor stopped me.

"You can't go. I'm sorry. Just get a rest and hope for her safety. We will do our best."She touched my shoulder. I went outside and waited for the flock to show up. Tears welled up in my eyes without my consent. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to stay strong for Max.

Gazzy and Angel showed up with Dr. Martinez and they rushed to me. "Fang, what happened?"Angel asked without reading my mind. "Why are you covered in blood?"

i widened my eyes and looked down at my only colored shirt. It was a gift from Max. The only one not colored black in my closet. And now, it's covered in Max's blood.

My tears poured out of my eyes as I realized what had just happened. It might me too late? No! Max would be okay. We would be okay. And our twins would be healthy.

Angel hugged me. "You have to be strong, Fang."

I nodded , still crying. It hurt, okay?! I'm crying cause it hurts so bad! If you only saw Max, you would go insane!

We waited outside the Caesarian section for a few hours. I couldn't stop thinking about my wife and soon to be children. I wanna be there for Max but I was here, being miserable not knowing what's happening to them. I looked at my watch. It had been 4 hours. Why isn't the doctor going out yet?!

"Fang, let's just wait."Angel ran a soothing hand on my back On the spot between my wings.

The door suddenly opened and I felt Angel's hand shake on my back. I looked at her and horror showed on her face. Her eyes flooded with tears almost immediately and she sobbed, running out of our place. My heart pounded as I think if the things that could've happened. I looked at the doctor with a mix of pain an fear in my face.

Doctor Monroe looked at me sympathetically with extreme sadness in her eyes. "Fang. We did our best but we couldn't save Max."She said and I felt like breaking down. I ran past her into the room and searched for Max. I found her inside with the other doctors and nurse. The heart rate monitor continuously beeping with a straight line.

I clutched Max's hand. "No!"I cried. "I won't let you die!"I yelled and did CPR on her. It wasn't working

_NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR! Max! You swore not to leave me! Oh God! Max!_

"Max please wake up."I whispered to her hand as I held it to my mouth. "MAX!"I bellowed and hands held my body, dragging me away from her.

"Fang. She's gone."I heard Gazzy say with a sob. (**A/N: hey guys, how's the scenes going? Liking it so far?)**

"No she's not! She just fainted!"I struggled from his grip. "I need to go to her! She needs-"

_Beep... Beep... Beep_

I paused and glued my look at Max.

She's back! I pulled my body from the frozen Gasman and rushed to Max.

"God! Max! You scared me!"I cried, her hand on my cheek. My body still shook from the happenings. I heard people file in and doctors started to work the stuffs for Max.

"No I won't leave her."I glared at the doctors who planned to make me leave. They backed off and moved Max's gurney to a section to clean her. Her hospital gown was full of blood and her head was soaked with sweat. Then I remembered.

"Where are our twins?"I asked but no one answered. I kissed Max's temple. "I'll be back honey." I whispered to her and searched for doctor Monroe. I found her talking to mom. Mom was sobbing.

"Max is back! she's alive!"I announced breathlessly. Doctor Monroe widened her eyes.

"Really? Where is she?"She asked.

"They're cleaning her."I answered and mom silently hugged me. I hugged her back and tapped her shoulder. "Where are my twins?"I asked immediately.

"They should be in the nursery now."The doctor answered.

"Please. Take care of Max."Mom cried. And Doctor monroe pulled her into a hUg.

"I will check on her now."The doctor said and left.

"Come on let's see my twins!"I smiled and walked to the nursery. I put my hands on the glass and searched for my angels. I spotted a name tag saying "Baby Ride 1" and another beside it with "Baby Ride 2".

"Look at them! There they are!"I pointed to them. "My twins!"I let out a happy sigh.

They have Max's brown hair and I think they got the thickness from me. They're so small! I'm really looking forward to touching them! And I want Max to see them the time she wakes up!

**Well isn't that a BLAST? Omg! I wrote that for three hours! Straight! Without breaks! And I want you to know i really like the song Champagne Supernova by Oasis. And yes I am totally random. So... Guys, have a say on the chapter! This time, I ask for reviews! It's my first time to write a tragic scene! All my books aren't that descriptive in those kinds! I want to to write a review for me! And it would mean a lot if you elaborated your part! Thank you all! MJ loves all her readers!**


	18. Chapter 16: da tru boring chapter

**Guess how happy I am! Super! Know why? People actually wrote reviews! Thank you all guys! You know I don't ask for reviews but when I did on the previous chapter, people really bothered to make one! Shout out to 3ThingsWithWings! Your review rocks! That story made me think it was fictional, and then it turned out it really happened! Hahah okay. I'm excited about this because I really like twins!(if I hadn't mentioned it, now I did) and now, I'm involving the twins already! How awesome is that?! But warning: I'm not really fond of kids so... I might over-exaggerate a bit. Like, make the twins be oh so nice and stuffs. You name it. **

***Max's POV***

There was so much pain. Too much. I felt myself go limp and weak like someone just robbed me the remote control of my body. I didn't know what was happening anymore. All I remembered was being in the ambulance with Fang. The sound of the ambulance's siren and the people talking inside. I was too preoccupied with the pain that I didn't even know what was happening in my body. I knew that my twins were already going to come out and I have to be strong for them. But I felt like I was floating in the oblivion. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, didn't know anything. Like I was back in the isolation tank**(see Saving The World And Other Extreme Sports). **Feeling nothing but fear.

"Max, wake up."I heard a familiar voice. It was like, I'd never heard it for a very long time. My mind was still lost and I couldn't think of who it was. "Maximum! You need to go back!"It dawned on me.

_Dylan?_

Was I dead? Dylan's dead. How could I hear his voice if I wasn't?

"Fang needs you!"He coaxed.

Fang. My husband. He needed me. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. FANG! I couldn't leave him! What was I doing here? And my twins! I still had to see my twins!

As I thought of my family, and the things that I needed to do in my life, I suddenly felt like i was being pulled out. Like how the whitecoats pulled me out of the demonic tank. I hurt all over. But I was glad I could already feel pain. And fear went out of my system. Fang. I needed to see Fang.

***Angel's POV***

I left Fang as soon as I read the docor's mind. They weren't able to save Max. Now what do i do? Fly off. Out of the world into the forests. Well, trees make me feel better. But not erasing thr fact that Max died. I cried and cried even if I know it wouldn't change anything. But isn't this a way to show how hurt a person is? In this case, I am. I was crumbling. Falling to poeces as I realized that the person who became a mother to me all these years, was now dead. As in she would never come back.**  
**

I shut my mind. Out of reach. I didn't want anything or anyone to connect to me. Just the trees. Until they find a way to eradicate the pain. Even my boyfriend wouldn't be able to find me or persuade me to calm the heck down. If you were in my place, what would you feel? Would you feel happiness? No. Of coarse not. Of all the feelings that you would feel when you lose someone, unfortunately, Happiness ddn't make the list. Even if that person gave birth to twins.

_I need to see Fang._

I jerked my body upward. Oh. I fell asleep in the woods. Wait. I just ward ssomething, right? A too familiar voice tha's impossible to forget.

MAX.

How could I hear her? She was already dead. Maybe I could ear ghosts now?

I stood up and walked away from the tree I was sitting on and slowly explored my place. The leaves crushed below my footsteps and were the only one's making the night sounds. My raptor vision allowed me to see in the dark so even if I was in the forest alone, I would be able to see things.

My heart pounded. Ghosts scared me as much as the erasers did. I knew that if it was Max, I would be happY. But would I really be approaching her? I don't think so. I think I would more likely scream my lungs out.

"WhAt are you doing?"A voice talked behind me. I froze. What was that?! I didn't want to open my mind. I didn't want to read a ghosts mind. I was scared that he might think_, "I would kill this little bird mutant."_

I slowly turned around and saw a white figure.

"Ahhhhh!"I shrieked at the top of my lungs and ran away from the freaking ghost. "I'm gonna die!"I screeched and looked behind me. I ran as I searched for the ghost around my back. My heart pounded and look back infront.

**_BANG!_**

I crashed on a tree, breaking the skin of my forehead. I landed on my butt and it hurt. I put a hand on it and felt a warm slippery goo. Blood.

My heart hurt and my eyesight was spinning. Great stunt by the mind reading mutant. I didn't think banging on a tree this bad would make the list of my mistakes and stupidities.

"Angel."

I froze again and stared at the littered soil infront of me. My hands shook. Now I was really going to die. I couldn't run. My legs went numb and add this spinning mind of mine to the reasons I couldn't escape.

"What do you think you're doing?!"The ghost snapped. Wait, that was not what I expected to hear from a ghost. I twisted my head slowly to look at it from behind me. "What are you doing?!"A mad Gazzy repeated, boring his eyes on mine.

"I was just... Uh... Wandering around to clear my head."I became sad aain as I remembered the reason why I was here. Max.

"We were dead worried about you!"Gazzy snapped.

"I was mourning! Max died! I couldn't take it!"I countered, my eyes welling up with tears, joing the rush of blood from my forehead.

"Max came back, Angel. She's alive!"Gazzy said, a little softer than a while ago. I paused, grinding the words he said. Max came came back. She's alive.

I looked into Gazzy's mind and true. She really was alIve! I rushed to him and he embraced me in a tight hug. I cried on his shirt, and of course, soaking it with blood.

"Geez Angel. You're bleeding. Come on. Let's get to the hospital."Gazzy said and unfurled his wings.

***Fang's POV***

Max was put in a private room after they cleaned her from all the blood. She needed blood transfusion so I was asked to give. I watched her on the bed beside me as she slept while a nurse put the bag of my blood beside the IV, a separate tube connected with the IV's. I got up and rubbed the spot where the nurse inserted the needle to draw blood.

I kissed Max's forehead and brushed some hair off her face. She was pale and weak. Vulnerable. Fragile. Add up some words. But you get the point.

She was unconscious and her breathing was as ambient as ever. then I saw her finger move. I immediately held her hand and squeezed it a bit. She returned it aoftly. I smiled.

"Max?"I called.

"Fang."She whispered.

"I'm here."

She opened her eyes halfly. "Our twins?"She whispered again. I barely heard it but I got the message.

"In the nursery. Want to see them?"I smiled. "Just wait until tomorrow. You're still weak."I brushed a thumb on her cheek.

"... Now..."She hissed.

The door opened suddenly.

"Max!"Angel appeared and ran to Max's bed with a bandaged head. She hugged Max and sobbed. "I thought we lost you!"She cried. "You want to see the twins?"Angel gave me a look. "Okay then. Gazzy will watch over you while Fang and I get them."She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. She ran to the nursery and talked to the nurses. The bird kids grow fast so in a matter of hours, my twins have already grew from their premature state.

"The nurse covered the babies with pink hooded cloth and handed the one to Angel gently. "Careful dear."The nurse cooed. She gave me a look and handed me the second one. I felt joy all over my system. I was holding my flesh and blood. My baby. The twins were both girls and they were so small. Angel and I went back to Max.

"Max!"I rushed to her side. Angel followed gently. "Look at our twins!"

***Max's POV***

Happiness dawned on my body as Fang and Angel went to my side holding two babies covered with pink Cloths. The one that Fang was holding started to cry.

"Shhsh baby. Don't cry. Daddy's here."Fang cooed. I smiled at him. Adrenaline added strength to me.

"Let me hold her."I whispered.

"Are you sure?"Fang asked, as he started swaying the baby gently.

"Yes. I'm sure."I replied and he carefully handed my baby to me, body before the head. As soon as she was in my arms, she stopped crying and snuggled to my side. That made me smile. And a bar of strength. "She knows me."I said, a little louder than a while ago. She was small indeed. She looked rxactly like her twin. They had thick brown hair, which was from me and thethickness, I think from Fang and my complexion. Total opposite of what I wanted them to be. I wanted them to look like Fang but it turned out that I looked like them more.

Then suddenly, there was a slience destroying shriek. I turned my head and saw Nudge, with her hand clapped over her own mouth as the babies started to cry and stir in their sleep.

"Nudge, seriously?"Angel complained, gently bouncing and swaying my other baby in her arms to make her stop from crying.

"Sorry."Nudge whispered excitedly and walked near us. "Ohmygod Max! I think they look exactly like you!"She gave me a look. I smiled at her.

"You can say that again."I chuckled and looked back at my baby in my arms. I should start thinking of their names. An idea crossed my mind.

Angel gasped excitedly. "Max! That name's wonderful!"She said. I grinned. I bet it is.

"What is it? You know what? That is totally unfair cause I can't read minds like Angel and it's not like I can jump in in your conversation in your heads. So please if-"Nudge ranted again but i cut her.

"Maxie."I interrupted To cut her surely impossible to end mouth. "I name this baby Maxie Hawk Ride."I said and looked dowN at Maxie.

"Whoa. That would be like calling your daughter Max too. What if we called the name Max? Then you would both look up? Ohmyg-"

Someone covered her mouth. I looked up and it was Iggy. Behind him, Ella appeared with Skye in her arms. She gave me a grin and went beside Angel.

"They do look like you."Ella looked over -

Angel gasped again. "That name totally rocks too Max!"She gave me a twinkling look. And before Nudge complained again, I answered,

"I name her Alice Falcon Ride."

Nudge gave a muffled scream. She covered her mouth, of course. "You are a good namer!"She cheered.

"She named Skye."Ella chimed in and Nudge gave another muffled shriek.

"No kidding!"Nudge squeaked.

"Yeah!"Ella smiled. "I told her I wanted to name my baby something that has a connection with the sky and she said why don't I just name her Skye itself."

The flock gathered around me an hour later after the nurse fed the twins. Ella sat beside me with a chair and Fang on my other side. We each hold our daughters. We were gonna announce their membership in the flock.

"Okay, guys, we are having this gathering for a purpose of introducing the new members of the flock."Angel, my spokesperson, said. "The daughter of Iggy and Ella Ride, Blue Skye Ride."All of us clapped our hands for Skye. This gathering is cheezy but we had agreed on this years ago so we wouldn't drop it that easily. "The twin daughters of our flock leader, Maximum Ride, and her one and only best friend, soulmate, and husband, Fang Ride, Maxie Hawk Ride and Alice Falcon Ride."Then again, applauses flooded the room for us. By the way, readers, the flock decided to have my surname as theirs also, since we were all siblings in the group.

Because we, bird mutants, heal very quick, it was just a matter of hours til I regained my full strength. We were now going home to our own home. My mom said she prepared a family feast in there so we had to get there fast before the foods get cold.

It was amazing. Me and my family together in our own home and no one from us was missing or hurt badly like the old times. I was still wishing the odds to be good and nothing would ever happen to us again. I don't want to fight anymore.

**Oooooooookaaaayyyy guuuyyyssss... This is the last chapter this week cause I'm gonna have my simulation exam this friday and I gotta review. But don't you worry! As soon as I finished the exam, I would check on my story immediately. **

**Another note: I'm feeling really strange about not asking for reviews while other authors always do... What do you think guys? Should I continue the story without a bunch of reviews or do you suggest that I expect blasting reviews? I ask my friends here to help me out. I can't decide for myself as you can see I always ask for help. I don't have that much of a confidence in myself sooo I seriously need some help. Thank you alll! MJ wuvs you! **

**Angel: why did you bang me on a tree?!**

**Me: sorry. I got blacked out on this chapter.**

**Gazzy: *laughs maniacally***

**Angel: *glares like Max does***

**Nudge: *squeals* Omigod! Guys! You know what?! My sales got higher! As in like how high the sky can ever get! Can you imagine how happy I am?! Totally! I am sooo happy! ZOMG! And I'm loving every bit of it! B-werjosakolaparsdej..."**

**Iggy: *puts a hand over Nudge's mouth*Nudge, we get the point.**

**Me: guys, enough. Readers are already pissed and bored.**

**Max: No way! We were just staRting! Who in the depths of hell hates this story?! Don't you ever dare!**

**Me: Max, it's okay. That's how it works. *sighs* Fierce as ever.**


	19. Hint: This chapter is a hint to the end

**Heyo guys! I'm gonna blurt out my plans now! **

**Since we are all into "all things are possible" stuffs, someone will be brought out of the dead and into the living again. Guess who that person is!**

**Another: will a love story that has been lost a very long time ago be possible again if the predestined one goes missing? **

**Spam time:**

**Can Max handle the tough work of being a twenty year old mother of twins ALONE?**

**Who would help Max?**

**What will happen if Maya came back into the flock's life, with a horrifying and dumb striking news?**

******Can the flock handle it? Especially Angel?**

**Who was Maya's boyfriend that she was running from? Why was she running from him?**

**Would she try to "snatch" Fang from Max again?**

**What secrets do the next chapters of this fanfic posses? Are they worth reading? **

**What if Max's horrid past comes rushing to her again, killing every happy memory she made throughout the years?**

**Fang did a very vicious and hurtful deed last 5 years that no one still knows about except one person. Who is that person? And what did he do?**

**Is it really a happily ever after for the bird kids? Or is it just too good to be true? **

**Hint:**

**I'm a very logical person so I hope you get these hints:**

**Angel loves Max so damn much she almost died when she knew Max didn't make it. (Which, eventually, turned out that she did. Well, more like came back.)**

**Maya was in the hotel running from her psychotic and possessive boyfriend. She met Max in the hotel right?**

**Max and Fang were partners long before Dylan came into the story. But in the end, they still married each other, right?**

**I believe in the saying, history repeats itself. Even if it's not exact, in some ways, it still is the same.**

***Put them all together. Read the story again if you want to work this out. I just like making suspense puzzles. Every chapter is just a piece of this puzzle piece. If you pull all the pieces together, know which sits beside which, you would totally be a great oracle. **

**REMEMBER: the history ALWAYS repeats itself whatever form it takes. **

**You just have to figure out how I think. This messed brain of mine just follows the patterns I've grown used to. **

**I ask reviews again for this part cause it needs to be answered. And I want to know how you reacted to my question spam. **

**Alrighty! I won't update until I'm convinced that people are really paying attention to my story cause it's gonna end at chapter 20 already. I'm not bribing for more reviews. I just need feedbackS to know the people who liked this story. If this story ends well, I'm gonna start a poll asking you guys if you still want a sequel to this, which is, a very big and difficult challenge on my part. **

**P.S.**

**I know there are some typos in my story. It's because I'm using an iPod. I just used a laptop for the first chapters but the rest, made in this iPod. **

**So, that is all! thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 17

**To all, this is Chapter 17. Expect the next chapters to be longer. Like, 2000k wordS.**

***sigh* okay, even though I'm still experiencing the writer's block, I'll still try to make this story a lot more fascinating. I know a lot of you hate me but, I'll still finish this shenanigan no matter what.**

**Random note: PHYSICS IS FATAL.**

**Now, on to the reading!**

***Max's POV***

Sigh. First day of being a mom in the house. This was a total challenge for me. First, I wasn't used to being a housewife. Second, I HAVEN'T ANY IDEA HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY! And guess what, I HAVE TWINS! Taking care of the flock is way easier than this. My twins were like, the most fragile things I'd ever had. Yes, they were part bird. But that doesn't mean their bones were as hard as ours! And they're vulnerable, couldn't walk, or talk! That means, I would have a hard time figuring out what one wants.

Maxie started to cry. (I knew it was Maxie cause she had light brown wings. Alice had chocolate brown.)

I immediately went to her crib. "Hey, Maxie, what's the problem?"I asked, even though I know she wouldn't answer. She just kept crying for a moment. I just finished feeding her a bottle of milk 10 minutes ago But why was she crying? I had changed her diaper too. I carried her to my arms and she slowly stopped crying. I chuckled. This rascal. I thought it was some kind of a problem. She snuggled to me and closed her eyes with her thumb inside her mouth. I walked towards Alice's crib and saw her awake already. I smiled at her but she frowned. Then her chocolate brown eyes started to water. CRAP.

She started to cry. I found out that she was the silent one, but she's DAMN JEALOUS. JUST LIKE FANG. In a day of taking care of them, I already knew these little things.

"Ohmygod. No, Alice, don't cry."I brushed her thick hair but she still didn't stop. I looked at Maxie, thinking if I should bring her down or not. I decided to just bring her back to her crib. I think she was already sleeping anyway.

I lay her on her side gently And planned to get to Alice, but after a second, Maxie noticed I left her and started to cry.

_OKAY, THIS IS GREAT. _I thought. I rushed to Alice and carried her on my left arm. _NOW HOW CAN I LIFT MAXIE? _I asked myself.

"Shshhh Maxie, I'm just here."I said softly but only got a louder cry. I looked at Alice, who was looking at me with those famous "bambi eyes".

_HOW IN THE 7TH LAYER OF HELL CAN I WORK THIS ALL OUT?! _I bellowed to myself. "Maxie, hey, mommy's just here, look at me."I cooed. Great. She ignored me. Oh God please help me.

"What's going on?"

I turned around and saw Gazzy by the door frame.

"um... Maxie wouldn't stop crying."I answered. _THANK YOU GOD! _I smiled. "Cause, this jealous one saw me carrying Maxie and started crying. Maxie was asleep a while ago so I lay her back. But then, a second after, she started crying."I explained as Gazzy carefully carried Maxie. Well, I also found out that Maxie liked Gazzy as much as she liked Fang, so she slowly stopped crying. "What are you doing here, by the way? Where's Angel?"I asked as he sat on the bed, swaying Maxie gently in his his arms.

"Well, my classes finished early so I just decided to come over here to check on you. And I think I just became a knight in shining armor?"He kidded and I laughed. "Angel's still in school."

"Yeah. You did. I didn't know what to do anymore."I chuckled. "Thanks for coming over." You want some juice? Or cookies?"I offered, since he just finished school. He probably was tired.

"Sure. Juice and cookies."He said.

"Come on downstairs."I said and went downstairs. I went to the fridge and got the pitcher or freshly squeezed orange juice and the jar of cookies in the cupboard.

I put the pitcher on the granite countertop across from Gazzy and got a glass And a plate for, of course, the cookies.

"So, how's school going?"I asked and got myself a cookie.

"Great. Just a week from the end. Next week would be finals."He answered as he chewed his cookie, carefully so as not to drop crumbs on the sleeping Maxie.

"That's good! Any more news?"I asked again, being suspicious. Last time, the faculty room was filled with stink. Of course, by Gazzy.

"Nothing. You didn't think I did something again, did you, Max?"He snickered.

"Well, I sort of did."I laughed. "Well, last time I checked..."

"Okay Max."He cut me. "I did. But not now. I need to get a better reputation."He said softly, I almost didn't hear it.

"Why so, Gazzy? You're making me curious."I said as I played with Alice.

"Well, there's this girl i like..."He started. I knew it. He didn't come here for no reason. Well, Angel said Gazzy really loved me more than anyone else. I was her mom. And hers too but Gazzy really thought of me as a mom more than as a sister unlike the rest of the flock. Maybe he just need to blurt this out to someone. Not to Iggy, cause I know he would just tease Gazzy. Gazzy needed a serious talk with me. With his mom.

"And she aces her studies. And she doesn't like me cause I, like, always get in trouble." He continued.

"What's her name?"

"Rose. She's cute and smart. I really like her very much."He bowed his head and blushed a slight pink.

I grinned. "That's great. You finally have an inspiration. Don't worry. She'll like you eventually. Just keep away from trouble."I rubbed his arm with my free hand.

"Thanks mom."He said and looked at me with those blue eyes I'd known from the start. "I mean Max."He smiled. I smiled back and pinched his cheek.

"I really appreciate that you go to me to say things."I said, totally switching to sober mode.

"Well, you're the only one I've got. I mean, the only person I know that would understand me."He bit into a new cookie.

I ruffled his hair and looked at him happily. I never expected this. I never expected him to tell me about his crush. I mean, boys are more secretive than girls, right? And they tend to tell their guys friends more. But Gazzy, turned to me. To a girl. And I think that's just sweet.

***Gazzy's POV***

As expected, Max understood me. She didn't embarrass me like Iggy would. Well, I wasn't that close to Fang. Angel knew too but it would be awkward to tell your witty little sister. Besides, I wouldn't get whatever she would say cause she always said deep words.

Maxie stirred in her sleep. I rocked her gently in my arms and she slowly drifted off To sleep again. I was just waiting for Fang before I go home so that Max wouldn't have problems around here like she had before i arrived.

Fang usually arrived around 4pm and it was only 3:30. I would just have to wait for 30 minutes more. Anyway, I liked carrying Max's children. I loved them.

"Gaz, give me Maxie. It's time to change her clothes!"Max called from the bedroom. I was in the living room, watching some cartoons in Disney. Yes, I still watch Disney. I liked Adventure Time.

I went upstairs to Max and gave her Maxie. She lay her on the bed and gently undressed the baby, the right arm first before the left. Then, for the second time, I saw those cute little light brown wings.

"Hey, can you check on Alice? She's in her crib. She might be swimming in her milk now."Max said.

I went to Alice and saw her falling asleep, her head quirked sideways cause the milk bottle was on a small pillow beside hers. She made some cute sucking sounds from the nipple of her bottle. It was entertaining, just watching babies finish their bottles.

After a while, she had already finished the milk and stopped sucking, falling asleep almost immediately. I took the bottle and gave it to Max.

"The silent one's down. Maxie would probably be waking up any minute now."I stated as I watched Maxie yawn cutely. Yep. All the things they did were cute.

"Yeah. This noisy one always wants me carrying her."Max replied. "And the jealous one would see me holding her twin and would start to cry. "She chuckled and brought the baby in her arms.

Maxie opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at Max.

"Hey Maxie."Max cooed and tickled the baby. The baby squealed happily, showing her gums. (Lol)

"So... Uh... Max? Will you be okay alone now? Fang's going home by this minute anyway."I asked. "I still have a lot of works to do."

"Yep. Thanks for your help Gaz. You're my new knight in shining armor."Max smiled at me, and my heart felt warm. It was a real satisfaction to know that I somehow helped Max. She had been helping me for almost all my life, and now, in some little ways, I wanted to return it. She was my mom, after all.

"Yeah. No problem Max. Just call me if you need help on something, okay?"

"nah. I can managw it. Besides, you have work to do, right?"

"wow. Like I saw you managing fine here awhile ago."I chuckled and brushed my hair with my hand. "Um... I'll go now. Can I use your window instead of going down?"

"Yes sure."Max agreed and I took off from their window, feeling the wind catching my wings. I navigated through the roads and went the opposite if the way to our house. I decided that I wanted to get some food for Angel in some doughnut stall in the city or something.

As I landed on the sidewalk, I saw someone from the corner of my eye. Someone that was too familiar. Like, I hadn't seen in ages. I just shrug it off cause I couldn't remember much. I was still a kid back then.

I got Angel a bag of assorted doughnuts and went home. I liked the view from up here in the sky. I saw the major changes the world had had. I couldn't spot any similarities from the apoclalyptic world from this new world. It was more beautiful. Reminds me of the feeling we had when the school went down.

***Fang's POV***

Getting to our house seemed to be more exciting cause now, I wouldn't be going home to my wife alone. We had kids now. And it was wonderful.

I spotted Max on the bed with Maxie. Or Alice. Okay, I still didn't know which is which.

I kissed Max on her temple and she slowly woke up. She smiled at me, and warmness flooded my body.

"Hey, how's being A mom going?"I asked her playfully.

"Great. It's great."She answered. And then we heard some coos. I walked to the cribs and saw our other baby awake, cooing innocently.

I carried her to arms and kissed her head. It was so nice to hold your own child. The feeling was priceless. It wasn't the same to the other feeling I had felt before. This was a while new one.

**Okay! That's it. Your wishes are granted! I updated! Woohoo! Reviews please! It wouldn't hurt!**


	21. Chapter 18: Am sure this chap is boring

**Alright! Chapter 18! Sorry guys, I have to rush things oveR. Works are piling up and I need to get them organized. This is chapter 18 already. That means what? IT WILL BE JUST TWO CHAPTERS TIL THE END! Yay! But I could extend. I'm not really good at estimating things soooo... yeah. Lol.**

**My subjects this senior year: Advanced Algebra, Statistics, Analytical Geometry, Research, Economics, Accounting, TLE, Computer, English, Language, music, Arts, PE, Health, Physics I and Physics II. **

**Well, I just want you to know how busy I could get. Plus, the college entrance exam is already in next two months. *sigh* this is so stressing. See how I need to rush?**

***Max's POV* *a month later***

I could hear a baby cry. It was so distant and familiar at the same time. where was it coming from?

Something jerked me. Like, something pulled my feet. I opened my eyes groggily Why was it so noisy? I covered my ears. A second later, I shot up from the bed.

Okay, I forgot that I had twins. I looked at Fang, who was still fast asleep. I rolled my eyes. Why wasn't he even twitching?! This lazy man. I went to his side of the bed and shook his shoulders gently.

"Hey Fang, your daughters are crying."I said and gave him last smack before going to the babies' room. "Shhshh. Mommy's here. I'm making your milk already!"I said over their cry fest.

Note: cramming in making a milk formula isn't a help. I should try being more calm.

I shook the two bottles with the both of my hands and went to Maxie first. I fixed the little pillow beside her and put the nipple inside her mouth. She stopped crying and started sucking the milk. I put the bottle on the little pillow for support and went to Alice. of course, she also cries. Even if she was the silent one, she still cries.

"Alice!"I cooed. "I got your milk!"I held the bottle to her mouth and she started sucking, together with the same sounds. After a few seconds, I placed the bottle on the similar pillow beside her head to support it. Alternately, I checked on the two of them. Maxie finished her bottle first. And knowing her, she would want me to carry her. After assuring myself that Alice wasn't awake, I carried Maxie into my arms and started humming and dancing around the room until she slept deeply. I sat on the bed for a while to make sure Maxie was already soaked in sleep.

"What's up?"Fang appeared groggily beside me on the bed.

"It's already nothing. Thanks for your help."I muttered and brushed my daughter's hair gently as I swayed slowly.

My neck prickled, giving me the goose bumps. I stared at Fang.

"What?"He said, his eyes almost drooped.

"I told you I don't like it when you do that."I growled softly.

"Do what?"He asked, quite looking at me teasingly.

I glared at him. He noticed it immediately so he put an arm around me.

"Max, relax. Don't stress yourself. "He told me and kissed my neck. I stood up from the bed, ignoring him and placing Maxie in her crib.

Arms silently crept around my now-flat abdomen and Fang's familiar head rested on my neck's hollow spot. I just sighed and faced him, holding his hands. I looked up at him and smiled. "Fang, are you happy?"I asked out of the blue. I, myself didn't know why I said it. It just came out of my mouth.

"More than you can ever imagine."He answered and kissed me slowly. I answered the kiss with a faster and more compassionate one. he wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me with his body warmth. "I love you soooo much Max. Always did, will always do."He whispered into my hair.

"I love you more, Fang."i replied. We stayed like that for a few moments then we mutually agreed to go back to bed. It was one of the times where Fang and I just felt the need to say we love each other very much. It wasn't planned. It was like, we were thinking the same thoughts at the same time. This is how we can prove that our hearts really do beat as one.

***two months later***

Iwoke up with some playful cooings. I smiled. My twins were probably awake. I nudged Fang. "Good morning Fang. Get up. You have early work."I got up and went straight to the room next door.

On my first step, I saw my twins perched on their cribs. My heart boomed inside my chest as I thought of the things that could happen if they fell there. I widened my eyes and let my jaw drop.

"OHMYGOD! MAXIE! ALICE! DO NOT MOVE!"I exclaimed but they just cheered more. I quickly got Maxie and lay her down on the carpeted floor. Then Alice. "You guys, you scared the crap out of me!"I sighed in relief.

"Max? What's all the shouting all about?"Fang pokes his head on the doorframe.

"Nothing! I just saw them standing on their cribs! Oh Fang! If you only knew how dumbstruck I was!"I stated. He just grinned and left. Maxie crawled to me and held my leg for support as she tried to stand up. I chuckled and watched her. Alice grabbed her sister's diaper and got up too. Yes. That's right, girls. Teamwork.

Maxie hovered, getting a little out of balance. I put a hand on Alice's back as I gave my other arm to Maxie for her to hold on to instead.

"Easy, Hawk, take it easy, honey."I said as Maxie almost fell. It was good that I already held Alice's body, or else she would'd have slipped from her sister.

"Max!"Fang called. I waited for him to go here before I answer cause I didn't want to shout. "Hey."

"Hey,"I smiled. "What is it?"

He went near and got Maxie from my arm. "Hey, sweetie, how's life treating you?"Fang asked her and she grinned widely, creating a bigger step.

_Show off. _I thought and chuckled. "What is it, Fang?"I asked as I lifted Alice from the floor. I held her in my arms, facing Fang. She swayed her feet and laughed.

"Breakfast is ready. "He answered and continued walking Maxie. "Come on."He lifted Maxie and held her like I did.

At the table, I got a bunch of bacon and a couple of eggs in my plate. Alice was in my lap, playing with her teether.

"HeY, Fang."I called his attention. Maxie was hitting his plate with her teether. I guess she's the naughty one.

"Yeah?"He looked up at me then back to his plate. "Sweetie, no, don't do that!"Fang told her gently. "Seriously, Max, how much gene did you put in her?"

I laughed. "Oh, don't get me started with genes."I giggled. "When do you suggest I fix my resignation files?"

"Um... Maybe next week? It's my saturday off. Then we can save up sunday for family day."He replied, still preoccupied with his food. He slid his plate away from Maxie. "Sorry, buddy, you still can't chew bacon."

I shook my head and grinned, giving silent Alice a look. "Hey Alice, look at daddy's plate."I looked at Fang teasingly.

"Really, Max? Come on let's exchange."

"Fang, accept it. She clearly got that trait from you."I giggled and stuffed another bacon in my mouth.

"Fine. At least it's more fun. Right, Maxie?"He countered.

"Come on. Don't mock your daughter."I chuckled and finished my food, finally chugging my juice.

A week later, Fang stayed at home with our twins while I got my files fixed for my resignation from the agency I worked in.

I was walking around the city to my building. Of course I just flew, but it would be awkward to land in front of the building itself and be stared at by the people. So just like the old days, I landed on the clear grounds of the park.

I passed by on a coffee shop, and I would like to get some tea. I walked to it but immediately stopped dead on my tracks as I saw a person I least expected to see here. Heck, I never thought he would be here. I thought he was dead? My heart pounded hard against my chest. I breathed uneasily and didn't blink, focusing my look on the man. The man who changed my life not too long ago. The one who gave me a different life from what I had expected it to be. He was dead! I was a witness! I was there!

A bead of sweat rolled down from my temple to my my chest. My hands started to get clammy and my feet didn't want to move. I wanted to get out of here. Right now. Right this second. He was the one who ruined my life. He almost killed Fang. He tricked us.

Every bit of sordid memories I didn't ever want to remember came rushing back to me. The pain. Our sufferings. No! I didn't want to ever to go back to them! Never! Not now that Fang and I were together. Not now that I had my twins.

A horn of a car woke me up from my trance. I panted and ran away as far as possible from the cafe. I would just pretend that I didn't see anything. Didn't remember anything, nothing at all. I had Fang, my twins, the flock, my family, and my whole life ahead of me.

I breathed in and out to calm my roaring heart. No no no. It couldn't be. One can't be resurrected from the dead. Only Christ had that record.

After like, an hour of respirating, I finally calmed my nerves and managed to walk to my office to run my paperworks.

"Hey Max!"Everyone greeted me with smiles.

"Hey everyone!"I grinned. It was nice to be back. But apparently, I had to leave.

"Is it true that you gave birth to twins?"Mike, my co-worker, asked. All of the people fell silent and gave me looks.

"Uh.. Yeah I did."I answered and stared at them awkwardly. News does spread almost like a wildfire.

They cheered loudly. I covered my ears to protect my eardrums from severe damage.

"Congratulations!"They said and patted me on my shoulders.

"Sorry, guys, but as much as I liked you people, I have to resign already."I said with pure sympathy. IMHO, they all loved me. well, who doesn't?

"Sir, I'm finishing the resignation files that my husband issued."I started. I was now at my boss' office.

"Max, you are my best trainer. Can't I do something about it? How about a salary raise?"He offered, of course, all business.

"Sorry, Luke, I would love to but I really can't. Believe me, I love this job."I reasoned.

"But why?"He insisted.

What now? Had he been living under a rock? Where did the news go? "Um... Family matters."

"Seriously, Max? I'm sure Fang understands."He pushed more.

"No. You don't understand. I just had twins."That shut him up. He looked at me with an astonished face.

"I-in just a few months?"He looked ashen-faced. Yes, I know, he had been having a serious liking towards me since the first time I got here.

"Yeah. They were... Uh..."I thought of the words to say. I was searching for a fact that could bring this down. "They were premature. Yeah. But they're okay now."I almost stuttered.

"I hate to approve this. But..."He started. "I think you have a valid reason."He sighed and ruffled his hair with a hand. He signed my files reluctantly and handed them to me. "You're cleared, Max. Congratulations on your twins."

I grinned. "Thanks, Luke. You're the best!"I walked out of the office and out the building. Maybe I should get home immediately. Fang could have some problems right now.

I walked the way to the park briskly. It wasn't that far. Maybe a kilometer.

"Max!" someone called. I ignored it. What? It could be someone other than me.

"Max! Be careful!"It shouted again. Be careful from what?

I spun around and saw my reflection across the street. No not my reflection. It's Maya!

"Maya?!"I shouted over the vehicle horns.

"Watch out!"She bellowed, fear on her stricken face. I started wondering and fear seeped through me as she ran away as fast as she could. Like, she was running for her life.

I turned around but I just met a dark sack being placed on me. I thrashed around but there was something inside this sack. About the scent inside. Slowly, I felt myself drifting away from reality. My eyes started to drop and my mind was suddenly spinning so fast. What was happening? I thought the world was okay. I thought the people are now sophisticated? Why now?

**Cuuuuutttt! Okay. That was chapter 18, once again. Hmm... As I finished this, I realized that I can't finish this in just 20 chapters. So I would more likely extend. So, what do you think of this chapter?**

**shout out:**

**Emiko: hey, sis, what do you think?**

**3ThingsWithWings: halo there buddy! Thanks for the reviews! **

**to all: next chapter, I will post all the people who has followed me. Next again, the people who favorited me. It's part of the farewell credits and acknowledgments! Okay, so now that my story is close to the end, I now ask you if you have any ideas there. It's your chance to let me know what you want to happen here! Anything would do by, of course, my consideration! Thanks! **

**Yours truly, **

**MJ**


	22. Chapter 19: review cause all is gweat!

**Okay guys, how could I be nicer than I already am? I am freaking updating everyday! How cool is that? I'm just THAT awesome! Lololol! Well, just a minute ago, I concluded that 20 chapters aren't enough. Sooooo... Expect some more chapties! I was sad because no one told me what they want for this story. *sigh* life. Why oh why? I am so devastated! But anyway, enough of the drama. I still look forward to you all. The story is already ending and I need full support. I dunno when I would be able to make another fanfic again. Sowwee! But so far, I knew no one would miss me. (Hahaha lol) well, it's true. You don't even know me, why would you miss me, right?**

***Fang's POV***

So this was how Max was when she was at home with the twins. I think I can spell it right now. T-I-R-E-D.

Yes. I was already tired. And Max was just gone for four hours! AND STILL GONE! I felt like sleeping right now but Maxie still wanted to play. Alice was just silent there, playing with her toys. She was just seated on the floor with her toys and she was just playing with them. The only noises she made were her squeals and the chingily of her maracas.

While this one here wanted a real thing. She wanted a playmAte. Ugh. Couldn't she just be like Alice? Or at least, couldn't she just sleep already? I could already feel my eyes drooping.

"Dada!"She cheered. Oh no. She had said her first word! Without Max around! That sent a dose of adrenaline through my veins. Her first word was dada. Me. Her and her sister's dad.

"Say it again, sweetie."I smiled at her and sat up on the bed. She bent her knees up and down, like in trampoline. The only difference was, she wasn't jumping.

"Nuhhhhh!"She squealed. Another word! Oh Max, where were you now that the moment we were waiting was happening?

"Aww, Come on honey!"I grinned. I saw Alice crawling toward us so, I went to her and placed Maxie beside her.

"Mommommmom"Alice uttered. What? Was she saying mommy?

"Sorry, honey, mommy isn't here yet. We have to wait for her."I said.

"MOMOMMOM!"Maxie shouted in her tiny voice. Okay, yes. Our twins are extraordinary. They were doing incredible things even if they were just two months or 4 in human age.

"I said mommy isn't here yet."I repeated gently. "And Maxie, don't shout at your daddy. That's not good."I scolded her calmly. Wait. Maybe they mean milk. "Maybe you mean milk?"I looked at the two of them but got no answer. Oh well. I just put them beside each other on the floor with their toys and walked to the nearby table where their milk was placed. I got a bottle, poured 8 units of water, and put three scoops of milk formula. I shook the bottle to dissolve the powder and tried to give it to Alice. She just shook her head.

"MOMOMOM."She uttered, louder than a while ago.

"What about you, Maxie?"I teased the nipple on her mouth but she slapped it, making it fall from my hand. Hmmm... So much for this. She was so much like Max. Brutal.

"What about food?"They looked up at me, their teethers in their hands. "Um... I don't know if you are already allowed to eat."I mean come on! They just have 4 teeth each! Two at the top front and two at the bottom.

Alice chewed on her teether while Maxie just looked at me. WITH BAMBI EYES. God! Were they really born knowing how to use bambi eyes? ALREADY?!

"Fine then."I sat them beside each other and lifted them at the same time. Downstairs, I put them in their high chairs and got the crystal glass cookie jar from the cupboard. I took two pieces, and gave my twins one cookie each. I closed the lid of the jar and one-handedly held it up to place it back on the cupboard. Then, an unexpected thing happened. The jar slipped from my hand and fell harshly on the floor, crashing into million pieces, together with MAX'S COOKIES and creating a loud, breaking sound. The twins cried immediately. I think they were startled with the sound.

"It's okay,."I went to them, cooing the hell out. "Look at the cookie! It's moving! I held a cookie in front of them and danced it. "It's okay, guys,"I wiped their tears with my hankie and gave them each a kiss on their heads.

My heart pounded. It was Max's jar of cookies. I wasn't afraid that she might nag on me. Heck, it was even okay if that would happen Instead of what i was thinking. Could Max be in trouble? Had something bad happened to her? She was now gone for five hours. Without any call. Fear started to run through my veins. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, which was hard. I became like this when I got nervous.

No. She was an incredible woman and an outstanding fighter. Nothing could happen to her.

I started to clean my mess up, with Max still in my mind. First, I almost lost her not too long ago. And now, this. After I threw the glass particles and all that's left of the jar into a garbage can, I called mom.

"Hey, Fang, honey, what's up?"Mom answered after two rings.

"Um... I was just wondering if Max went over there? She isn't home yet. She just ran her resignation files but up to now, she's still not here. "I said, almost like how Nudge does.

"Sorry, Fang, but no. I'm on my way home right now. Try calling Ella. Report anything to me later, okay?"She replied.

I sighed. "Okay. I just feel... Nervous."

"why? Did something happen?"She asked.

"n-nothing. It's just in my gut. But it worries me."

"I think she's just okay. Traffic, maybe?"

"I'll just call you later."I said.

"Okay."Then we hung up. That was the problem. She couldn't get in traffic because she didn't bring the car. She flew. And in her amazing speed, she could be here in just a few minutes.

My hands shook as I dialed Ella's number. This was it. The suspense. What if something really happened to Max?

"She's not here."Ella said. I felt my heart sink. It pounded hard against my ribs. My hands were already becoming sweaty and my whole body was starting to shake. I didn't have any more place to look in anymore. No calls. No texts. Max, where have you gone?

I ruffled my hair and tugged at it. I was now completely nervous. I even shook as I went up the stairs with my twins to give them water. After that, as I was making them sleep on the bed, and gently tapping their shoulders to make them drowsy, I was thinking of the places where Max would go. The sun was already setting outside and I was getting into hyperventilating state.

As soon as the twins slept, I pulled out my phone and called an emergency meeting with the flock. I invited Ella too so someone would watch over my twins as the flock and I talk.

"What is this thing, Fang? Why the sudden meeting?"Iggy asked. No. The mind reader wasn't here yet. She decided to finish her homework first. Guess how that angered me.

"Can't you find something missing here?!"I snapped.

"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO MAX?!"Gazzy sprung out of his chair. "TELL ME FANG!"

"Max is missing. She hasn't come home yet."I growled to myself, just loud enough for them to hear. I was madder at myself than I was at the world. It was my failt. I should've accompanied her.

"We should search for her immediately!"Gazzy started to walk out of the room but I stopped him.

"GAZZY! Come back here."I warned. "We have to talk about it first. Figure out what could have happened."

***Maya's POV***

Max had been kidnapped by my psychotic boyfriend that shouldn't have been here. What would Fang say about this? And what about the man Max saw at the cafè? Yes, I was stalking her. whenever I see Max, I always felt the urge to follow her wherever she goes. Fang trusted me. Fang told me never to let my boyfriend see Max if I wanted to stay here. But I broke my promise. It should be me that had been kidnapped.

The man was so familiar. Too familiar, I should say. He was like a doctor. No. A scientist. Could it be- no. It couldn't be dr. Hans? He was dead, wasn't he? He remained in the plane, according to some news told to me by someone from the flock. The plane wasn't recovered but in those blades, he could've been sliced to death!

Dr. Hans Gunther Hagen once made Max's life a hell. No wonder she was shocked a while ago. Like she had seen a ghost. But given the dead-returned-to-life scenario, maybe Dr. Hans was considered to be a ghost.

No. Fang should know about this immediately. I didn't know where the psycho brought Max but I ought to tell Fang the truth. They should find Max as soon as possible. Should take her away from the lunatic.

I flew out the window of my apartment to the dark sky to the flock leaders' house. Don't ask me where I found the address.

***Fang's POV***

"So you think the School had somehow resurrected?"Gazzy asked. Sweat beaded my face. It had never been comfortable for us to talk about the horrible School.

"Yes. Like us, the School probably had plan B too."I answered reluctantly, not believing what I was thinking. "First off. To Jeb."

**CHAPTER 19! STOP! Off to the questions!**

**Who is that boyfriend? What about Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen? Where the hell is Max? **

**Tell me what else from my question spam that isn't answered yet. Maybe a single one got left out. Hey! Aren't you going to tell me what else you want to put here?**

**to my followers:**

**Tiftifx3: heyo! Thanks for reviewing! Kindly tell me if you already found a great fanfiction! Can you share it with me? XD**

**3ThingsWithWings: DUDE! THAAAAANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! I AM TOTALLY FASCINATED BY YOU! And you understood my iPod problem! That's so shweet! XP**

**EMIKO!: hello. Thanks for the kik.**

**FangLovesMeMost: thanks for those review blow up last time!**

**Imagine Believe Achieve: um... I dunno what to say. LOl. Whatever. Just thanks. X)**

**Cleon56: hi! Thanks for the exchange of convos! (Wait, was that you? I am not sure cause I have short term memory loss. Lol but I hope you're him!) and thanks for that review you gave me. ;)**

**fangisallmine: heyyy, girl. The deed of sending me that urging message is really acknowledged by me. Thank you!**

**lolajam77 followed me. XD**

**maximumgirl33: geez, girl, I couldn't send you my thanks privately because your PM is disabled! I hope you enable it cause I will definitely write you a novel of thanks! Thanks for reading, REVIEWING, and following! It's really appreciated!**

**save the manatee: *sigh* hey, we haven't talked in a while! I hope you have an app like kik or something! But, oh well, thanks for reviewing and following and offering me some help last month! It made me feel like I was loved! Lol. XD**

**shoutouts: **

**to all you awesome people reading this! Hey! Kindly write me a review? Please? It will not really hurt you in any way, I swear. You just have to say what your brains thought when you read the story! Thanks to you al! Love ya! Want my kik? Beep me at sunaliceauguste. Say hello and tell me you're from here . And yep. I don't care if it's personal. I wanna talk to you guys! XP!**


	23. Chapter 20: total shebang

**Chapter 20! Hmmm... I've gone a long way through, haven't I? Thanks to all of the people who took time reading this story. This story was supposed to be a lot more exciting but I find online writing more blocking. When I write stories on my notebook, I always get the best ideas but when I do it on here,(esp when I'm using an iPod), I sort of, get the writer's block. So Yeah. Sorry for the not so pretty story. But I would get it serious on my upcoming second story. **

**Now on to the weeding!**

***Fang's POV***

The flock and I, (without Angel and Nudge) talked about the situation and where we would start. I suggested to go to Jeb first. If there was a person who had a motive here, it would be him. He was a whitecoat. He once made our life a living hell. He was Max's father but as if that made any difference!

"Come on. Fast!"I ordered and we,(Iggy, and Gazzy), scurried downstairs out the front porch. I decided to leave Angel. I was too angry to even tolerate things. And besides, Ella and the kids needed company. As I was about to snap my wings out, someone too familiar called me. "Fang!"

I would never mistake this vouce for anything.

Max.

I turned around and saw her silhouette against the dark sky under the moonlight.

"Max!"My heart leaped as I saw her wings.

"I knew it! She wasn't in any trouble!"Iggy said.

Max got closer and landed just a few feet from us. As she got nearer, the lights from the house illuminated her face and figure.

"Hey, did you get new haircut and clothes?"Gazzy asked.

Max was wearing a Guns n Roses band t-shirt and ripped jeans with black leather combat boots. Her hair was straightened and she looked... Unlike Max.

"Fang! It's not Max! It's Maya!"she said. Maya. Oh right. Max's clone.

"Maya? What are you doing here?"I asked, and struggled with my system cause it wanted so bad to get to Jeb.

"Something happened. i saw Max. She was kidnapped!"She stated hysterically.

"BY WHO?!"My senses suddenly busted full. I was in full alert and ready to break anybody's neck.

"By the person who wasn't supposed to see her."She looked at me straight in the eye. for a second, I wanted Angel's abiity to read minds. As seconds ticked by, the tension of our eye contact was getting bigger and bigger. Something ticked some memories from the back of my head. Like something was kicking me. "Dylan."

My eyes widened as the demonic name went past her lips. The lips that were too familiar to forget but yet, it wasn't my love's own. Dylan. The person who was supposed to be dead and away. Who was supposed to be brought away from us. From Max.

I grabbed Maya's arm quite reluctantly cause it seemed like I was hurting Max. "I TOLD YOU TO GET HIM AWAY FROM HER!"I bellowed at her. It was a long time ago. A long time that I was supposed to forget.

***Flashback 5 years ago**

Max was majorly depressed and wasn't looking good so I got her out of the flocks house and got her to her mom's. We weren't finished getting all our things in order. Our old house, which was where the Gen 77 kids and Max fought, and where DYLAN died, was where all of Max's and the girls' things were. Since Max couldn't get them, cause she was like, glued to the windowsill, and Angel and Nudge were still to young,(we base it on their ages, not on their capacities.) I just voulunteered to check out the place myself if there were anything that we could salvage.

As I got in the filthy and almost destructed house, I started the search immediately. Through the kitchen, I checked out all their drawers in the dressers and you know what else. Upstairs, I went straight to Max's room. I was sure all her clothes were still there so I got a duffel bag(don't ask where I got it) and opened her closet. I inhaled the Max scent with full breath, and I almost didn't want to exhale. It was so pure. So like Max.

Inside were her clothes. The jeans were on the floor of the closet and and shirts and tank tops were hung. I removed them one by one from the hangers and folded them neatly inside the bag. Next, the drawers at the bottom of the closet.

I felt myself flush as I saw what was inside.

Max's bras. Imagine a guy, holding a bra. imagine his feeling. Embarrassing. Yes. I know I was the only one here but it's a natural reaction from a guy! Hey! This is so not cool.

I took a couple of breaths and stuffed them inside the bag with a tight face. After it, I breathed deeply and swallowed my embarrassment. I could still feel the tingles as I opened the next drawer.

My jaw dropped. My eyes widened. This is way embarrassing. The drawer was holding Max's undies! God! Imagine a silent guy holding a girl's undies! Just. Imagine. It.

I bet my face was now like an exploding tomato. i couldn't breathe anymore. There was no way I would touch any of these. I felt like Max was going to barge in and catch me going through her undies.

I got an idea.

I pulled the drawer out of its hole and transferred all of the contents to the bag. now it was solved.

Then, a second later, I heard some footsteps downstairs. It couldn't be the flock because I told them not to follow me. I immediately went to battle stance, the duffel bag slung over my right shoulder.

I stepped toward the door slowly and carefully without a single sound and quietly went downstairs. I leaned on the wall flat as I used the stairs. The foosteps were getting nearer. I could hear it getting a lot more audible.

When I got on the floor at the bottom of th. Stairs, a horrified face stared at me. And in exchange, I gave a priceless gape. It was Dylan. My rival. And he wasn't supposed to be alive.

"Wh-what-Ho-How-Why are you alive?"I stuttered for the first time in my life.

"I just woke up from a place and here I am."He smiled one of his annoying smiles that he always gave Max.

This couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose Max.

"I need to see Max."He said. My heart pounded hard against my chest. HE NEEDED TO SEE MAX. He couldn't. I wouldn't let him.

"Max is dead."I stated with a straight face. This was all I could muster from my ability to hide emotionS. He widened his eyes.

"I don't believe you."He mUrmured.

"We both know you do."I hissed. "YOU killed Max."

"I did not! I died! It's none of my fault!"He reasoned out hysterically.

I stepped forward. "YOU left her. AFTER YOU SAID YOU LOVED HER?!"

he stepped backward as I did one step forward.

"You know I could kill you now."I growled under my breath.

"I just need to see her. Even her body."

"NO! There is no way I'm gonna let you."I yelled angrily. Now all my hatred towards him from the past were now coming back in full blow.

"Please Fang. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"GOODBYE YOUR FACE! AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER?! She killed herself because of you!"I bellowed and gripped his collar, looking straight into his eyes. Black into blue.

"We already threw away her ashes around this place. So good luck on collecting them."i almost spat on his model face. He left. He burst out of the door and Gone.

I know it was bad. But I couldn't let him take Max again. Never. Not for the second time around.

I just got all Nudge's and Angel's things without folding them and hurried home to Dr. Martinez's house. I needed to get some back up plan. I needed to get Max as far away as possible from Dylan.

***Flashback ends***

"I can't get him down anymore! He's already too much to handle! I don't love him, Fang!"Maya struggled from my grip. I let go of her and immediately took off before I even do something bad to her.

I heard Gazzy and Iggy took off after me and they followed my lead going to Jeb. I swear, if Jeb was the one who took Max, I would be the one to kill him. If he and Dylan were in a tean, I'd make their brains go out of their skulls.

***Max's POV***

My head was still swirling as I got up from what felt like a bed. My arms hurt. They were tied behind me and I couldn't open my eyes. I was blindfolded. What in the seventh layer of hell is this?

"Maya."

Somebody called. It was too familiar to even forget. memories rushed to me like a river and drenching my body with fear.

The unmistakable voice was...

Dylan's.

"D-Dylan?"I managed to utter and circled around the bed, finding the place where his voice came from.

"Yes."He replied. I swallowed the lumped that formed in my thRoat. Dylan was alive.

"You-you're alive?"My breath came off as rasps as I tried to speak.

"Why? Did you send assassins to murder me?"I could sense the venom in his words. Wait. Maya? He called me Maya.

"What am I doing here? What is this all about?"I asked with a pounding heart. A swear trickled down my back, making me shudder.

I felt him walk towards me. Every step worsens my pounding chest. He then graBbed my hair and tilted my head back.

"What do you think you're doing here?!"He snapped. I was already feeling the warmness of his breath towards my Face. "You are mine."He threw my head to the bed hard. I was surprised. It wasn't the Dylan I knew.

"I'm only Fang's!"I spat back, anger rushing through my veins. If he wasn't the Dylan I once knew, then there's no point on being all kind. I sorang up to my feet and tugged at the tie around my hands with all my strength. I felt it break loose then I removed my blindfold.

I gasped. I couldn't help it. It really was Dylan.

"I'm not Maya. I'm Max!"I said, hoping he would stop acting like this man in front of me.

He guffawed. "How many times do I have to remind you that Max is already dead?!"He yelled and walked to me. He stood tall at 6 feet. "Fang said so himself!"

That bit me off from reality. FANG TOLD HIM I WAS DEAD?

"Now. Serve me!"He commended and pushed me to the bed. He rid himself his shirt and came at me, pinning my hands down. He was still as string as the old days. He started kissing my neck as I stuffled from him.

"Dylan stop it!"I protested

"You will do as I say."He whispered to my ear. I could feel his chest on me, his heartbeat. It was the same as I remembered.

I was stunned as he got off of me. I thought he already stopped. But he just strted unbuttoning his pants.

But thank God there was a knock on the door.

**Meep**. **Okay. This is a total shebang but a lot of you had already told me to update so I pushed all my sheez away and wrote this. Sorry for the shortness and the fahkness. **


End file.
